My Love, My Brother
by Princess Kyumin137
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di hadapkan pada pilihan antara Cinta dan Keluarga. apa yang harus mereka lakukan? / KYUMIN/YAOI/ REMAKE/ Joyer, Mari merapat...
1. Chapter 1

**Remake dari sebuah Film Taiwan Devil Beside You**

**Dengan banyak penambahan dan pengurangan disana sini.**

**Oke, lupakan Filmnya dan Nikmati Kyumin Versionnya..**

***My Love, My Brother ***

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Woobin, Lee Jongsuk ( WooSuk Couple ), and Kyu-Line ( Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun ), Victoria**

**Rate : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah kalau Otak Yadong Author sedang bekerja). Kkkkk,,,,**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**-REVIEW DI TUNGGU—**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_Di tengah taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah. Seorang Namja manis menundukan sedikit wajahnya malu di hadapan Namja tinggi tampan yang saat ini menatapnya penuh tandatanya. " Woobin-ssi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu " ucap Namja manis tersebut berusaha mendongakan kepala memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya kini. _

"_aku,,, " ucapannya tergantung. Dia tanpak ragu apakah akan mengatakan ini atau tidak. " sebenarnya,, kau orang pertama yang aku sukai " akhirnya kata itu berhasil terucap dari bibir tipis menggodanya. _

" _Sungmin-ssi, seharusnya aku yang mengucapakan hal itu " ucap Namja tampan yang bernama Woobin itu menatap lurus manik foky dihadapannya. " maukah kau menjadi pacarku? " ucapnya penuh keyakinan. _

_" Woobin-ssi,,,, " Namja manis yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. senyum cantik terkembang dibibirnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan dan keberanian dia pun memeluk Namja yang selama ini di taksirnya. Hari itu benar-benar hari yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu. Dapat memeluk bahkan menyatakan dan menerima perasaan cinta dari seseorang yang special__. _

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"pssstt,,, Minnie-ya,,," Namja yang tak kalah manis berusaha membangunkan sahabat cantiknya yang kini tertidur di dalam kelas. Namun sang sahabat sepertinya masih asik dengan mimpi indahnya, bahkan saat ini bibir tipis Shap-Mnya tengah maju beberapa centi kedepan. Yang yakin pasti si pemilik tengah bermimpi sedang berciuman. " yyaa,, Sungminnie… " bisiknya masih berusaha membangunkan sang sahabat yang ternyata Lee Sungmin tersebut. namun usahanya tetap nihil, Namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu masih tetap asik dengan dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Hingga akhirnya….

Braaaaakkkkk,,,,,

" APAKAH TIDUR DIKELAS BEGITU MENYENANGKAN. EOH?" Sungmin terperanjat kala Seongsaengnim menggebrak meja dengan buku pelajaran yang saat ini tengah dibahasnya.

Dengan kikuk Sungmin menundukan kepala sebagai permintaan maaf kearah sang guru. Detik berikutnya dia mengalihkan pandangan kesebelah kiri dimana terdapat Namja tampan yang beberapa menit lalu mampir dimimpi indahnya. Senyum kembali berkembang menghiasi bibir tipisnya kala dia menyadari kalau Namja yang disukainya tengah memperhatikan dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. 'meskipun mimpi tapi aku suka' soraknya dalam hati.

Lee Sungmin Namja cantik mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan Seni di** BLUE WORLD UNIVERSITY** yang tengah jatuh Cinta kepada Kapten Basket sekaligus teman sekelasnya Kim Woobin.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat…

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas begitu juga dengan namja tampan Kim Woobin.

Sungmin mengendap kearah pintu dan melongokan kepalanya menatap punggung Woobin yang bahkan saat Sungmin lihat daribelakangpun terlihat sangat menawan.

Lee Jongsuk, sahabat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya aneh melihat tingkah sahabat cantiknya itu. Dengan gemas dia menarik tangan Sungmin hingga sang Namja Cantik terduduk di kursinya.

" apa tadi kau memimpikannya? " Tanya Jongsuk penuh selidik yang dijawab dengan senyuman mesum namun lucu Sungmin. " apa yang kau mimpikan? apa kau-"

" aku mimpi berhasil mengatakan perasaanku padanyaaaaaaaa….. " teriak Sungmin senang dengan membentangkan kedu tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Jongsuk yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya hanya dapat membulatkan matanya tak percaya, namun satu detik kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya dan menatap horror kearah Sungmin.

" apakah aku bisa melakukannya? " Tanya Sungmin ragu, dia tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak sahabatnya itu. Jongsuk menganggukan kepalanya pasti. " kenapa tak kita coba? "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berdiri menyender dinding dibawah tangga dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah surat gemetar. Apakah ini akan berhasil? Hari gini menyatakan cinta dengan sebuah surat? Meskipun awalnya dia tak yakin dengan ide sahabatnya itu, namun ujung-ujungnya Sungmin menyetujui juga apa yang menjadi ide brilian Jongsuk.

Jongsuk berjongkok di balik tangga tak ingin melewatkan aksi langka sahabatnya. " Minnie-ya, hwaitiinngg… " dengan sedikit berbisik Jongsuk memberikan semangat kepada sahabatnya itu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapi ucapan Jongsuk, dia benar-benar gugup. Hatinya berdetak kencang. " apakah menurutmu aku bisa? " Sungmin balas berbisik kearah Jongsuk. " kau pasti bisa. Bersemangatlah… " Jongsuk mengedarkan pandangannya dan dia melihat Woobin tengah berjalan kearah Sungmin berdiri, kemudian memberikan isyarat kepada Sungmin kalau sasaran sedang mendekatinya. Sungmin makin tegang ' aku benar-benar gugup, hatiku berdetak kencang. Aku tak bisa melakukannya ' Sungmin membalikan badannya membelakangi arah Woobin berjalan ' tapi aku harus melakukannya. Ya, aku harus mengatakan isi hatuku! ' dengan sekali putaran Sungmin kembali membalikan badannya dan menyodorkan surat yang semenjak tadi dipegangnya. " Woobin-ssi, aku menyukaimu " ucapnya dengan menundukan kepala. Namun na'as, ternyata Woobin tak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan dan yang dikatakan Sungmin, karena Woobin sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dengan Hedset yang menyumbat kedua telinganya. Woobin dengan santai melewati Sungmin yang masih menundukan kepala.

Sungmin yang menyadari Woobin tak menghiraukannya menoleh kebelakang menatap Woobin dengan tatapan kecewa. Tapi saat dia berbalik kedepan ternyata ada sesosok Namja tampan dengan senyuman iblis yang menghiasi bibirnya yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Sungmin yang masih menyodorkan surat yang tadi dia maksudkan untuk Woobin. Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna, Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini merupakan petaka besar, dia mengatakan suka pada orang yang salah, meskipun dia menyebutkan nama Woobin, namun tetap saja orang yang kini berada di hadapannya dan yang menerima sodoran suratnya bukan orang yang Sungmin harapkan.

Jongsuk yang mengira Sungmin telah berhasil keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan seketika itu juga dia dikagetkan dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Sungmin yang masih terbelalak hebat dihadapan Namja yang lebih tampan dari Woobin dengan masih memegang suratnya erat.

" aku,,,,, aku,,, salah orang " saking Shocknya Sungmin menjatuhkan surat yang ditangannya tanpa sadar. Namja yang masih setia berdiri dihadapan Sungmin hanya menatap Sungmin tajam dengan seringai iblis yang tak pernah luput dari bibir tebalnya.

" Sungminnieee,,, " teriakan Jongsuk menyadarkan Sungmin. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin melarikan diri melupakan surat yang terjatuh tadi. Sementara Namja yang masih berdiri angkuh sejak tadi menundukan kepalanya menatap surat mengenaskan tersebut. senyum iblisnya makin terukir jelas di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

" hmmm,,, pantas saja orang bilang, kenyataan tak seindah mimpi " ucap Jongsuk yang saat ini mereka tengah berada disebuah Café berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin masih menundukan kepala dengan memainkan kuku-kukunya. Sungmin masih Shock berat, dia tak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. " mana ada yang menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang salah " lanjut Jongsuk dengan sedikit terkikik. Jujur dia juga kaget, namun lucu melihat Sungmin yang salah mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

" ini karena aku terlalu tegang, sehingga aku tak melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada dihadapanku " ungkap Sugmin masih menenangkan perasaannya.

" dasar bodoh " Jongsuk tak tahan untuk menahan tawa. " haaahh apalagi Namja tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun. salah satu Mahasiswa Semester satu jurusan Seni juga " lanjut Jongsuk mengaduk-aduk coffe dihadapannya.

" aku tak tertarik mengetahui siapa dia. Tampaknya dia sangat sombong " Sungmin mengingat bagaimana angkuhnya tatapan Namja yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut. dan dia semester satu? Aigoooo benar-benar memalukan. Sudah salah orang, adik kelas pula.

" Minnie-ya, kau harus mengenal Namja sombong itu. Kabarnya dia adalah anak satu-satunya Komisaris di Campus kita. Dia pemimpin dikelompoknya yang diberinama Kyu-Line. Dia jadi bisa bertindak sesuka hati " Sungmin yang tadinya acuh merasa tertarik dengan cerita Jongsuk dan memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Jongsuk katakana selanjutnya. " kabarnya saat mereka SMA mereka selalu bolos seharian. Mereka selalu berkelahi, selain diberi peringatan sepertinya pernah masuk penjara, pokoknya seperti Preman, dan yang paling parah, dia jelas-jelas pelajar yang bermasalah tapi masih digilai para Yeoja maupun Namja. Di internet, dia dijuluki Pangeran paling menggoda " Sungmin makin membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Jongsuk barusan.

" huaaaaa,,,, aku sudah melakukan hal fatal. Eotteokhae? " Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas meja. " tenanglah, yang penting kau bukan dicampakan Woobin " Jongsuk menenangkan sahabat cantiknya itu.

" Chamkamman… " Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dalam sekali hentak dan menatap Jongsuk tajam

" wae?"

" suratku? Suratku dimana? " Tanya Sungmin yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Jongsuk. " Suratnya hilaaaaang….. eotteokhaeee? " teriak Sungmin tak karuan.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari menuju tempat dimana tadi dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Woobin. " dimana? Dimana? Apakah terbang oleh angin? " monolog Sungmin dengan masih mencari di setiap penjuru tempat tersebut.

Dirasa usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencarinya ditaman Campus yang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian, dia berharap suratnya terbawa angin sampai taman dan dia berharap dapat menemukan suratnya itu.

Sungmin berjongkok mencari surat di semak-semak dan seluruh taman, hingga dia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. " apa yang sedang kau cari? " Tanya orang tersebut. " apakah aku bisa membantumu? " lanjutnya. Sungmin menjawab dengan masih sibuk mencari surat tanpa menoleh kebelakang " aku sedang mencari surat "

" surat?" ucap orang tersebut heran.

" kk,,ka,,kau? " Sungmin sedikit terperanjat kala menyadari siapa yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Woobin. Ya, Kim Woobin kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. " aa,, aaku sedang mencari daun keberuntungan " ucapnya. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri apa yang dia katakana? Daun keberuntungan?

" aku Kim Woobin, semester ini kita satu kelas. Boleh aku bantu?" tawar Woobin yang kini tengah ikut berjongkok bersama Sungmin. Sungmin makin kikuk, dia hanya bisa meng 'iya' kan tawaran Woobin dan kembali mencari sesuatu ditaman tersebut.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Woobin yang ternyata kini tengah menatapnya. Dengan perlahan Woobin mendekati Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin mematung di tempat 'apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah dia akan menciumku? Eotteokhae?' berbagai fantasi mampir dikepala cantik Sungmin. Namja manis itu semakin gemetar kala Woobin makin mengikis jarak diantara mereka. kini wajah Woobin hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari wajah Sungmin, Sungmin makin tegang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. " jangan bergerak, ada ulat dibahumu. Aku sudah membuangnya " ucap Woobin kemudian yang telah membuang ulat dibahu Sungmin. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega. " sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang " ucap Woobin kemudia dia berdiri yang diikuti oleh Sungmin. Dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya Woobin berbalik berniat untuk pulang.

" Woobin-ssi,,, " Woobin menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh kepada Sungmin. "namaku,,, "

" Lee Sungmin " potong Woobin dan kembali memamerkan senyum menawannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tak dapat menahan senyum yang berkembang indah dibibirnya ' dia mengetahui namaku ' soraknya dalam hati. Sungmin menatap punggung Woobin yang mulai menjauh. Dan tanpa Sungmin sadari, semenjak tadi ada sesosok Namja yang yang memperhatikan kegiatan Sungmin dan Woobin dengan tatapan tajam.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan riang menuju Restoran tempat ibunya bekerja. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya. " akhirnya aku bisa bicara dengan Woobin " ucapnya dengan gembira.

Drrrtt,,, drrrttt,,,

Ponsel disaku celanyanya bergetar pertanda panggilan masuk.

" Yeoboseo?"

" Minnie-ya, apakah suratnya ketemu?" suara disebrang yang ternyata Jongsuk menyadarkan Sungmin tentang surat.

" ah iya. Suratnya belum ketemu "

"tak apa, besok cari lagi oke. "

" ne.."

Sungmin memutus sambungan telepon itu. " haaahhh mudah-mudahan suratnya tertiup topan sampai ke Argentina sekalian " harapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. " tapi ada bagusnya juga, kalau bukan karena surat aku takkan berbicara dengan Woobin " senyum kembali berkembang. Sungmin memasuki Restoran dengan riang. Suasana hatinya benar-baner baik saat ini.

" Ahjumma,, " sapanya pada pemilik Restoran yang sedang membersihkan meja makan.

" Minnie-ya, kau sudah datang?" ucap sang pemilik ramah. Sungmin memang sudah dekat dengan pemilik Restoran yang baik tersebut. " aku datang menjemput eomma " lanjut Sungmin kemudian.

" ibumu mengantar nasi bungkus keperusahaan di depan jalan. Dan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau dia bisa pulang setelah mengantar nasi tersebut. "

"oh begitu, baiklah aku akan menyusulnya" Sungmin bersiap meninggalkan Restoran tersebut dan langkahnya terhenti kala sang pemilik Restoran memanggilnya. " Sungminnie,, " Sungmin menoleh dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Ahjumma tersebut.

" sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ibumu sedang banyak pikiran "

"begitukah?"

"ne.. kau harus lebih memperhatikannya "

" emm,, aku mengerti. Aku permisi Ahjumma. Annyeong… " Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan Restoran tersebut dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. ' ada apa dengan eomma?' Sungmin tak bisa menunggu lama untuk mengetahui keadaan ibunya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju rumah berharap sang Eomma tengah berada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan benar saja Yeoja cantik sang Eomma. Leeteuk. yang sangat disayanginya tengah duduk di ruang tengah rumah mereka.

" kau sudah pulang " ucap lembut sang Eomma yang selalu menenangkan hatinya.

" ne.. " Sungmin menghampiri Leeteuk dan memeluknya erat saat dirinya telah mendudukan diri di samping sang eomma.

"eomma, apa kau sedang ada masalah? " Sungmin mendongakan kepala memandang paras cantik sang eomma. Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. " ani.. wae?"

" Shin Ahjumma bilang eomma sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran. " Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia tak mau ada apa-apa dengan eomma tercintanya.

" eomma, kau ingat. Eomma pernah bilang kalau jangan ada yang disembunyikan diantara kita. Eomma, aku tahu Eomma sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Eomma maukan cerita sama aku? " Sungmin menegakan badannya menghadap Leeteuk dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yeoja cantik itu hangat.

" Eomma,,, sebenarnya Eomma,,, " Sungmin memandang Leeteuk intens. Dia dengan siap mendengarkan apa yang akan Eommanya katakan. Mereka memang selalu terbuka, semenjak Ayah Sungmin meninggal saat Sungmin masih dibangku SMP, mereka berdua makin dekat, selain sebagai Ibu dan Anak, terkadang mereka juga bisa menjadi sahabat.

" Minnie,, sebenarnya Eomma sedang menyukai seseorang. " ucap Leeteuk ragu. Dia menatap Sungmin ingin tahu apa reaksi anaknya itu. Jujur baru kali ini dia merasakan kehangatan sesorang selain mendiang Ayah Sungmin. Dia ragu apakah Sungmin akan menyetujuinya atau tidak.

" jadi masalahnya karena Eomma menyukai seseorang? " Sungmin menyipitkan matanya berfikir sejenak. " apakah dia sudah beristri?" Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. " atau Eomma merusak hubungan rumah tangga Orang lain? " Leeteuk makin membelalakan matanya dan menggelengkan kepala makin cepat.

" dia memang pernah berkeluarga, namun sekarang dia sendiri. Dia bercerai dengan istrinya "

" benarkah begitu? " selidik Sungmin masih ingin memastikan.

" ne.. "

" sejak kapan Eomma mengenalnya? "

" dia sering datang ke Restoran kami. Dia orangnya baik, ramah dan sangat menghormati perempuan " Leeteuk bercerita tentang pertemua-pertemuannya dengan Namja yang sekarang mengisi hatinya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

" eomma, semenjak Appa meninggal, baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Eomma yang seperti itu " Sungmin menatap Leeteuk lembut. " Mianhae Minnie, Eomma merasa bersalah pada Appamu "

" ani. Eomma tak salah, Eomma berhak bahagia "

" jadi kau mengijinkannya Chagiya? "

" ne.. sudah waktunya Eomma bahagia kembali " Senyum tulus Sungmin menenangkan Leeteuk.

" gomawo Chagiii…. " Leeteuk tak dapat menahan air matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, namun air mata kebahagiaan dan haru. Dia tak menyangka Putranya akan dengan senang hati menyetujui semuanya. Dengan sayang, Leeteuk membawa tubuh mungil putra sematawayangnya dalam pelukan hangat.

' aku tak menyangka Eomma bisa membuka hatinya untuk Namja lain. Semenjak Appa meninggal aku tak pernah melihat Eomma sebahagia ini.. ' monolog Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin makin mendekap erat tubuh sang Eomma memberikan keyakinan kalau dirinya benar-benar tulus.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

keesokan harinya di Campus…

Sungmin berjalan riang menyusuri anak tangga menuju kelasnya, namun saat dia berhasil menapaki anak tangga terakhir, langkahnya terhenti kala melihat Namja dengan senyuman Evil tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sungmin membalikan badan tak berniat berurusan dengan Namja Evil tersebut. lebih baik dia menghindari makhluk yang kini berdiri angkuh dibelakangnya. Dia tak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan Namja Evil Cho Kyuhyun tersebut. tapi sepertinya dia salah…

" bukankah ada barangmu yang jatuh? " langkah Sungmin kembali terhenti kala mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. " Kim Woobin, dari Lee Sungmin " Kyuhyun membaca amplop Surat berwarna Pink yang kini berada di genggamannya. Sungmin sontak membulatkan mata. ' mati aku! ' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sungmin membalikan badannya dan memberikan senyuman terbaik kearah Kyuhyun, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menimang-nimang surat Sungmin.

" itu Suratku, gomawo.. " dengan cepat Sungmin berniat mengambil alih surat yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, namun naas, ternyata gerakan Kyuhyun lebih cepat dan mengangkat tanganya tinggi.

" kau bodoh.. mana mungkin demi sepucuk surat aku menunggumu pagi-pagi disini " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih menundukan kepala. " kuperintahkan kau, mulai saat ini kau menjadi milikku.." dia memberi jeda sedikit dan melihat Ekspresi kaget Sungmin yang langsung menatapnya. " jadi anak buahku! " lanjut Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin makin membelalakan mata bulatnya.

" kau jangan bercanda. Kembalikan suratku!" Sungmin menatap tepat kedua manic obisidian dihadapannya tanpa takut sekalipun.

" mengembalikan suratmu? Sepertinya kau belum mengerti situasi ini " ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengejek kearah Sungmin. " Jika surat yang kau tulis untuk Kapten Basket yang kau sukai, dicopy seribu lembar dan disebar lewat atap.. menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? " seringaian makin jelas menghiasi bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dirinya lemas. ' di cofy seribu lembar dan disebar lewat atap?' ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang Sungmin perbuat sampai harus berurusan dengan makhluk menyeramkan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya? Andweeeeeee…

.

.

.

.

" Aku mahasiswa jurusan seni semester satu. Kau tak perlu memanggilku Tuan Muda. Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja. " Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena saat ini dia berada di tengah-tengah pasukan Kyuhyun yang diberi nama Kyu-Line.. Sungmin menatap Namja yang mengelilinginya satu persatu. Mulai dari Kyuhyun sang ketua dari kelompok berandal tersebut, namja yang tak kalah tampan Changmin yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, Namja manis yang berjongkok menatap Sungmin tajam. Minho. Dan terakhir Namja berkarismatik Jonghyun yang duduk di bangku belakang Sungmin. Sungmin sudah tahu semua wajah dan nama-nama mereka dari Jongsuk. Kini nyalinya makin menciut, meskipun dia belajar Matrial Art, namun kalau harus mengahadapi Namja-Namja berandal yang saat ini mengerubunginya, nyali Sungmin ciut juga. Apalagi saat ini mereka berada di kelas kosong tanpa satu orangpun yang bisa menolongnya. Oh Tuhan, apakah dia harus berakhir mengenaskan di tempat ini?

" Kyuhyun siapa ini? "

" wuaaahh kau Namja tapi Cantik.. "

" darimana kau dapatkan Makhluk manis seperti ini? "

Satu persatu pertanyaan dari anak buah Kyuhyun terlontar, mereka makin mengerubungi Sungmin. Dan membuat Namja manis itu makin kebas dengan kelakuan semua berandal itu.

" namanya Lee Sungmin. Kalian bisa menyuruhnya melakukan apa saja " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan seringai yang masih setia menghiasi bibirnya.

" benarkah bisa menyuruhnya melakukan apa saja? " Jonghyun mengelus surai hitam Sungmin menyeramkan.

" kalau begitu boleh aku lihat apa warna celana dalammu " ucapan Minho makin membuat Sungmin menggigil di tempat.

" yyaa! Jangan seperti itu! " gertak Changmin " aku Changmin, kujamin tak akan menindasmu, aku baik hati " ucap Changmin sedikit menenangkan. " jadi, biar kuraba dulu " tidak. Ucapan Changmin barusan sama sekali tak menenangkan Sungmin. Dan saat ini Sungmin makin mengkerut di tengah kerumunan ketiga Namja mesum yang perlahan memonyongkan(?) bibirnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin makin sesak, bibir mereka hampir mengenai kedua pipi dan bibir Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menghentikan tindakan mereka. namun itu tak membuat Sungmin bersyukur sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ketiga temannya dari Sungmin, dan dengan sekejap Sungmin telah berada dalam dekapannya.

" kalian semua pergi! apakah kalian tak mengerti juga? Dia MILIKKU…. Dia hanya boleh mematuhi perintahku!" teriak Kyuhyun pada ketiga temannya.

Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan seringainya dan beralih menegakan kepala Sungmin agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. " benar bukan? Bersikaplah patuh, atau aku akan menyebarkan suratmu " ucap Kyuhyun dengan tak menurunkan kadar ke Evilannya.

" ya.. aku anak buahmu " ucap Sungmin cepat.

.

.

.

.

" Mwoo? Jadi anak buahnya? " teriak Jongsuk memekakan telinga. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk lemas kala mengatakan hal buruk yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

" aku tak bisa melawan, aku takut Jongie.. "

" kalau sudah begini, kau harus melakukannya Minnie. Ku dengar waktu SMA mereka sering menindas Namja-Namja atau Yeoja-Yeoja "

" kenapa sekarang harus aku? " Sungmin makin meratapi nasib buruknya.

" baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengambil surat itu! " ucap Jongsuk yakin

" jinjjayo? "

" emm,, kau lihat saja nanti aku akan berkata seperti ini. " Jongsuk siap memeragakan apa yang akan dikatakan pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan semangat melihat aksi Jongsuk.

" yyaa! Cho Kyuhyun,, kau..-" suara Jongsuk terhenti kala Kyuhyun yang entah darimana datangnya telah berada dihadapan Jongsuk saat ini. Sungmin yang melihat itu memberanikan diri untuk menantang Kyuhyun, bukankah tadi Jongsuk bilang akan membantunya?

" yya! Kau kira kami takut padamu? " ucap Sungmin mantap, sementara Jongsuk yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. " lalu apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

" ii,, itu,,, aku sangat senang hari ini kau menjadikan Sungmin sebagai anak buahmu " cicit Jongsuk yang sukses membuat mata rubah Sungmin membulat tak percaya. MWO?

" meskipun bodoh, tapi Sungmin sangat manis. Percayalah " Jongsuk kembali berucap dengan menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendorongnya kehadapan Kyuhyun.

" yyaa! Jongie, apa yang kau lakukan! "

" kau mau kemana? Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan. " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang berniat kabur. Sungmin makin kesal, bisa-bisanya Jongsuk yang mengaku sahabat sehidup sematinya melakukan hal itu? Bukankah tadi dengan semangatnya dia bilang akan membantu?

.

.

.

" aku lapar, cepat beli makanan. aku mau Soju, Ayam Goreng, Pizza, telur, juga buah-buahan " ucap Kyuhyun menyebutkan pesanannya. Dan dia masih berpikir sejenak, " mmm dan Cola juga. Pokoknya aku mau beli yang kusuka "

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi pelayannya Kyuhyun. dengan berat hati Sungmin pergi menjalankan perintah sang Evil tersebut.

.

Sungmin membawa semua pesanan Kyuhyun dengan susah payah, saat dia berusaha naik tangga dengan perlahan, di hadapannya telah dihadang oleh seorang Yeoja yang menatapnya tajam.

" permisi aku mau lewat " ucap Sungmin, namun Yeoja itu masih diam menatap Sungmin, Sungmin yang jengah akhirnya menatap Yeoja itu " kau Siapa? " Tanya Sungmin tak bisa santai

" aku yang seharusnya bertanya kau siapa? " balas Yeoja tersebut yang membuat kening Sungmin mengerut tak mengerti. " siapa yang mengijinkanmu berkeliaran di sisi Tuan Muda? "

" Tuan Muda? Tuan Muda siapa? " Sungmin makin heran dengan ucapan Yeoja itu, dia berfikir kalau Yeoja itu sedikit gila.

" Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun " ucap tegas sang Yeoja membuat Sungmin sedikit tertawa " yyaa! Kuperingatkan kau. Jangan pernah mendekati Kyuhyun! " ancaman macam apa itu?

"akupun tak ingin berada di dekatnya. itu bukan keinginanku! " ucap Sungmin tegas. Sungmin memilih untuk tak menghiraukan Yeoja tersebut dan memilih pergi dari hadapannya yang mengakibatkan sang Yeoja berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

.

.

.

" ini pesananmu! Jangan pernah menyuruhku lagi! " ucap Sungmin kesal meletakan semua pesanan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

" jadi kau tak takut aku menyebarkan suratmu?"

" aku tak peduli, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku langsung!"

" apa kau yakin? " ledek Kyuhyun

"aku yakin. Jadi jangan mengangguku lagi! " tegas Sungmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

'yah,aku harus melakukannya. Aku tak ingin menjadi pembantunya seperti ini. Dia salah kalau berfikir bisa mempermainkanku ' monolog Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin makin memantapkan langkahnya. Dia merasa ini jalan yang paling benar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan bibir yang terpout kesal. Semenjak pulang dari Campus tadi dia tak berniat untuk melakukan apapun selain melipat kedua tangan dan mempoutkan bibir. Dia masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

" kau kenapa Chagi? " Tanya Leeteuk lembut kala melihat Putranya seperti itu.

" tak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang kesal eomma. " Sungmin menatap Leeteuk sekilas sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. " ah Eomma, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Namja itu? " Tanya Sungmin kemudian.

" baik. oh iya, dia bilang akan menemuimu di Campus."

" kenapa harus di Campus? " Sungmin bingung. Apakah Eommanya sudah member tahu tempat Kuliahnya kepada Namja itu?

" tentu saja, karena dia Komisaris di Campusmu " Sungmin menganggukan kepala paham.

Ting,,, Tong,,,,

Seseorang memencet Bel pintu Rumah Sungmin dan mengakhiri percakapan antara anak dan Eomma barusan..

" ah dia datang Chagi.. " ucap Leeteuk kemudian beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Tunggu…

Komisaris Campus Sungmin? Sungmin memijit kepalanya aneh. Kata Komisarin seperti tak asing baginya. Seketika ingatan Sungmin kembali pada percakapannya dengan Jongsuk waktu itu ' dia(kyuhyun) adalah anak satu-satunya Komisaris Campus kita '

Yah benar. Tak salah lagi. " Andweeee " Sungmin berlari kearah pintu dimana sang Eomma Leeteuk siap membuka pintu. Dan saat pintu terbuka, terpampanglah dengan jelas wajah tampan yang tak asing lagi, seringaian iblis yang tak asing lagi,serta tatapan tajam yang sama-sama tak asing lagi. Mata rubah itu membulat sempurna melihata apa yang ada dihadapannya. dia berharap itu hanya mimpi.

" dia adalah anak dari Namja yang akan menikahi Eomma. Cho Kyuhyun. " ucap Leeteuk di belakang Sungmin.

" mohon bantuannya... Hyung… "

_T.B.C _

Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,, ff Remake…

waktu itu author lagi main kerumah temen terus gx sengaja nonton film Devil Beside You lagi. Otak yadong Author langsung dapet ide saat lihat peran Mike He di film itu, kayanya cocok banget sama karakter Evil Uri Daddy.. kkkkk,,,, *dijitak Kyu

-meskipun ini Remake, tapi tak sama persis dengan film aslinya, karena aku sesuaikan lagi dengan karakter masing-masing..

- aaahh disini juga aku boyong salah satu Couple favoriteku juga (WooSuk ). Maaf disini yang menjadi sahabat Mommy adalah Jongsuk, bagi yang susah nyari fell antara Mommy sama Jongsuk, jangan kecewa ya..

-Bagi yang gx suka Woosuk, Jeongmal Mianhae… *bungkuk bareng KyuMin

- bagaimana? Layak lanjut? Atau sampai sini saja?

Mohon Reviewnya yaaa….

Review Juseooooooooooooooooooo…

**Akhir kata**

***Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin.. ^^**

**_Princess Kyumin215_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remake dari sebuah Film Taiwan Devil Beside You**

**Meskipun ini Remake, namun Judul di bikin beda karena sangat banyaknya Penambahan dan Pengurangan di sini.**

**Oke, lupakan Filmnya dan Nikmati Kyumin Versionnya..**

***My Love, My Brother ***

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Park(Lee) Jungsoo/Leeteuk, Kim(Cho) Young Woon/kangin,**

** Kim Woobin, Lee Jongsuk ( WooSuk Couple ), and Kyu-Line ( Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun ), Victoria**

**Rate : T for This chapt..**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**-REVIEW DI TUNGGU—**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**. **

* * *

" Mwooooooooo? Kau dan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa? " Sungmin menutup kedua telinga kala jerit histeris dari Jongsuk memekakan gendang telinganya.

" kehidupanku benar-benar menyedihkan " Sungmin menundukan kepala lemah. Semua bagai mimpi. Sampai saat ini dia belum mempercayainya kalau semalam seorang Cho Kyuhyun datang kerumahnya dengan status sebagai anak dari Pria yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasih Eommanya. Benarkah Kyuhyun? kenapa? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? dia ingat bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun yang berbeda 180 derajat saat dia datang kerumahnya kemarin malam.

.

.

" **kau tahu Minnie, Kyuhyun yang mengusulkan pertemuan dan perayaan kecil ini. Dia sungguh perhatian " ucap Leeteuk menggebu-gebu." Perhatian? Perhatian apanya? " Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. " Eomma! Apa Eomma tahu dia orang macam apa? "**

**Sungmin berdiri masih memandang tajam kearah Kyuhyun. " kau tahu seberapa jahat dia?" Sugmin menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Tak boleh makan! Apakah aku sudah menyuruhmu makan? " gebrak Sungmin tepat di dekat tangan Kyuhyun yang telah siap menyumpit makanan. **

**Hikz,,, **

**Sungmin tersentak mendengar isakan dari sebelahnya. Dan sudah dipastikan isakan itu berasal dari bibir sang Eomma tercinta. " Eomma,,, " Sungmin menggoyang bahu Leeteuk.**

" **ternyata kau masih belum bisa menerima orang lain selain Appa mu. " Leeteuk makin terisak. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala bingung. " waktu itu kau setuju Eomma pacaran lagi. Kau hanya tak ingin membuat Eomma kecewa kan? Sebenarnya kau tak mengijinkan Eomma kan?" Lanjut Leeteuk memandang anak semata wayangnya. Sungmin makin kebas dengan keadaan " bukan,,, bukan begitu Eomma…. " Sungmin memeluk sang Eomma erat. . bukan maksud dia seperti itu, hanya saja ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Cho Kyuhyun? **

" **Ahjumma, jangan menyalahkan dirimu " Suara yang sangat Sungmin benci terdengar nyaring di sebelah kanannya. " aku yang salah telah membuat Hyung membenciku " lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang dibuat se Iba mungkin. **

" **Kyunnie,mian. Ini salah Ahjumma yang membuatmu terluka. " Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan tangis yang belum reda. Sementara Sungmin Shock dengan apa yang di dengar dan dilihatnya. Benarkah itu Cho Kyuhyun yang dia kenal? Si Iblis yang tak berperasaan? Sungmin mencibir Kyuhyun. dia yakin itu pasti tipu muslihat Kyuhyun. **

" **semula, kukira, aku bisa memiliki keluarga yang sempurna " Kyuhyun makin membuat ekspresinya se sedih mungkin dan membuat Sungmin ingin muntah karenanya. **

" **Ahjumma juga menginginkan hal yang demikian Kyunnie.." Leeteuk buru-buru menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. " Kyunnie, Ahjumma dengan tulus menganggap dirimi sebagai anak Ahjumma sendiri. " **

**What? Sungmin membulatkan mata tak percaya. Apa Eommanya salah minum obat? **

" **Ahjumma, aku sungguh Terharu. Kamsahamnida.. aku tak berharap banyak, dengan Ahjumma menyayangiku saja itu sudah cukup " Sungmin makin jengkel dengan semua perkataan dan sikap manis Kyuhyun yang sangat kentara jelas dibuat-buat itu.**

" **Kyunnie, kau memang anak yang baik… " Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun sayang. **

**Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berdiri dibelakan punggung Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan memamerkan Smirk iblis andalannya. Sungmin balas menatap tajam Kyuhyun seolah ingin membunuh Namja tampan itu sekarang juga. **

**.**

**.**

" bagaimana bisa dia bersikap begitu manis di depan Leeteuk Ahjumma? Dan bagaimana bisa ada yang begitu kebetulan? " Jongsuk yang sama-sama Shock mendengar berita dari Sungmin menatap Sungmin iba. Dia tahu bagaimana bencinya SUngmin menjadi anak buah atau lebih tepatnya pembantu Kyuhyun. dan sekarang? Kyuhyun akan menjadi adik angkatnya? Konyol sekali.

" aku yakin iblis itu mempunyai ilmu hitam dan berniat mendorongku ke neraka. " ucap Sungmin masih menenggelamkan kepala di kedua lututnya. " tananglah Minnie, bukankah kau masih mempunyai malaikat? " Jongsuk mengusap punggung sempit sahabatnya. " itu dia " ucapnya memberi isyarat dengan tatapannya kearah belakang. Sungmin yang mengetahui isyarat Jongsuk langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan berdiri saat pangeran yang selama ini di taksirnya melewati mereka.

Woobin berjalan santai melewati Sungmin. Meskipun dia tak berhenti dihadapan Sungmin, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Sungmin untuk melihatnya. " menengoklah,,,, menegoklah,,,, " mulut SUngmin komat-kamit kala Woobin sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Dan Taraaa,,, harapan Sungmin terkabul. Woobin berhenti sejenak dan menengok kearah belakan dimana Sungmin berdiri saat ini serta memamerkan senyum menawannya. ' aku bersyukur didalam kehidupan sialku masih ada kau Woobin-na ' bisik hati Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

" jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku tak takut dengan semua ancamanmu! " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap Gedung Campus. Dia menolehkan pandangannya kesebalah kiri dimana seorang Yeoja berdiri menatap kesal kearah Sungmin. Sungmin tahu Yeoja itu. Dia yang kemarin memperingati Sungmin agar tak mendekati Kyuhyun. namun masa bodoh. Sungmin tak ingin mempedulikannya.

" apa kau yakin kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada kapten basket itu? " ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengejek. " tentu saja. jadi aku tak takut lagi dengan ancamanmu "

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Sungmin akan mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung pada Woobin? Itu berarti Sungmin akan menembak Woobin? Entah kenapa perasaan Kyuhyun sedikit gelisah mengetahui hal itu.

" Tuan Muda, apakah dia mainan barumu sekarang ini? " Yeoja yang sedari tadi menatap sinis Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun kala Sungmin telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka. " kau Tak usah tahu Victoria "

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Jujur ucapan Sungmin beberapa menit yang lalu masih belum bisa dilupakannya. Sungmin akan menembak Woobin?

.

" Vickie, kau disini? " Changmin yang baru saja sampai di atap gedung Campus langsung menghampiri Victoria yang berdiri di tempatnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan kesal. " wae? Apakah ada masalah? " lanjut Changmin heran melihat kekesalan di raut muka Victoria.

" lupakanlah. Aku ingin ke kantin " Victoria berlalu dari hadapan Changmin. Changmin pun akhirnya mengekori Victoria dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel Pulang telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu..

Sungmin bergerak resah. Sedari tadi kedua tangannya saling meremas, keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. " kali ini harus berhasil. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Woobin " yakin Sungmin pada hatinya. Yah dia sudah memutuskan akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Woobin saat ini juga. Dia tak ingin selamanya menjadi budak Kyuhyun.

Senyum kembali berkembang menghiasi bibir mungilnya kala membayangkan saat Woobin menerima pernyataan Cintanya nanti. Dia sangat berharap besar itu akan menjadi kenyataan. " aku benar-benar tegang " Sungmin meremas ujung kemejanya gusar. Apa yang harus dia lakukan pertama kali saat nanti bertemu Woobin? " aah itu Woobin.. apa yang harus kulakukan? " Sungmin makin gusar kala siluet Woobin sudah terlihat oleh kedua Foxy imutnya.

Woobin makin mendekat kearah Sungmin, Sungmin sudah menguatkan hati. Yah dia harus melakukannya sekarang. Harus!

" Woobin-ssi,,, " langkah Woobin seketika terhenti kala suara merdu Namja Imut yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya memanggil namanya.

" kau memanggilku Sungmin-ssi? "

" Woobin-ssi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " Woobin menatap Sungmin penasaran. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya makin tegang. " itu,,,, sebenarnya.. "

" ne? sebenarnya? "

" mm,,, Woobin-ssi,,, sebenarnya.. " Sungmin menguatkan hatinya. Ini saatnya dia mengatakan isi hatinya. Dia harus berhasil. " Nan Joahae Woobi-ssi " akhirnya kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut mungil Sungmin. Woobin yang sedikit Shock dengan pengakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba beberapa detik kemudian memamerkan senyum menawannya sebelum menanggapi pernyataan Cinta Sungmin.

" Nado Joahae Sungmin-ssi… " ucap Woobin. Sontak Sungmin menatap Woobin tak percaya. Benarkah? Benarkah Woobin juga menyukainya? Benarkah? Dan senyuman menawan Woobin menjawab semuanya. Sungmin lega akhirnya perasaannya terbalas.

.

.

Sungmin dan juga Woobin berjalan beriringan di Koridor Campus. Mereka masih menunduk malu-malu belum berani menatap satu sama lain. Bak ABG yang sedang jatuh cinta.

" Woaaahh dua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta jalan bersama "

" Woobin, kau sangat di sukai Sungmin ternyata "

Baik Sungmin maupun Woobin saling pandang tak mengerti dengan ocehan-ocehan teman kuliah mereka. apa maksud perkataan mereka? Woobin buru-buru menghampiri Mading Campus yang sudah dikerumuni banyak orang.

" Woobin, lihat lah Sungmin menulis surat untukmu "

" katanya dia paling suka saat melihatmu main basket. "

" manis sekali,, "

" Woobin, apa kau kencan dengannya? "

Sungmin menatap berang pada isi Mading Campus dihadapannya. Surat dia untuk Woobin telah di pajang di sana. Bukan Cuma satu, bahkan Suratnya telah tercopy beberapa puluh bahkan ratus lembar.

Woobin menyobek semua surat yang di temple di mading dengan sesekali melirik Sungmin yang masih mematung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai semua buku jarinya memutih.

Sungmin menyobek satu lembar kertas surat di mading kemudian berlari meninggalkan Woobin yang masih menyobek semua Kertas-kertas itu. Sungmin tahu perbuatan siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan iblis Cho Kyuhyun yang berani melakukan hal bodoh macam itu. " keterlaluan! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin masih berlari untuk menemui Kyuhyun. bahkan saat berpapasan dengan Jongsuk dia tak menghiraukannya dan itu membuat Jongsuk menatapnya heran.

Tak perlu susah payah bagi Sungmin untuk menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. dia tahu dimana anak nakal itu biasa berkumpul dengan anak-anak Kyu Line.

PLAK….

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun saat Sungmin telah menemukan Namja yang di nilainya brengsek itu. Semua anggota Kyu Line dibuat menganga dengan aksi nekat Sungmin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Kyuhyun yang tak terima dengan tamparan Sungmin, membentak Namja Manis yang tengah di liputi amarah itu.

" kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? " Sungmin mengarahkan kepalan tangannya yang berisi kertas yang telah di remasnya sejak tadi. " apa kau bangga telah melakukan semua ini? Eoh? Kau sangat menyedihkan Cho Kyuhyun. karena… " Sungmin memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. Dia menatap tajam Kyuhyun tepat pada kedua Obsidian kelam milik Namja Tampan yang amat dibencinya itu " Kau tak pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Kau selalu meremehkan kebaikan orang lain. Ingatlah Cho Kyuhyun, perasaan Orang tak bisa di permainkan sesuka hatimu. " lanjut Sungmin tajam tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun .

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah melempar kertas yang telah lusuh tepat dihadapan Namja yang kini berdiri Shock di tempatnya. Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang tadi Sungmin lemparkan dan meremasnya kuat. " bukan aku yang melakukannya! " dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sungmin-ssi, " Woobin menghaampiri Namja manis yang tengah terisak di atap Gedung Campus dengan hati-hati.

Sungmin yang menyadari kedatangan Woobin, langsung membalikan badan dan menatap Woobin sendu. " Mianhae, gara-gara aku, kau jadi ikut susah Woobin-ssi "

" Gwaenchanna…. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya lebih awal? "

" Eh?"

" sekarang kau tahukan bahwa aku juga menyukaimu? "

" Woobin-ssi… "

" jangan memanggilku seformal itu Sungmin-na "

" kau tak marah padaku? "

" ani, justru aku lega. Ternyata kau juga menyukaiku. "

" Gomawo Woobin-na "

" Cha,, jangan menangis lagi, bersihkan air matamu " Woobin menyodorkan saputangan kearah Sungmin. Yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Sungmin. Ternyata dibalik semua ini masih ada hikmahnya. Buktinya sekarang Sungmin sudah mendapatkan cintanya. Kesedihan Sungmin menghilang, tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang meliputi hatinya.

.

Dari kejauhan, Jongsuk menatap sabatnya haru. Dia senang Sungmin akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, namun di sisi lain hatinya, dia merasa sedikit gelisah. Entah karena apa?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sungmin berjalan riang di taman Campus. Dia akan bertemu Woobin hari ini. Yah, tentu saja dia senang. Bukankah kemarin dia dan Woobin resmi pacaran?

Ckiiiiittt,,,,,

Langkah riang Sungmin terhenti kala sebuah sepedah motor berhenti tepat dihadapannya. ' Cho Kyuhyun' umpat Sungmin dalam hati, dia masih kesal dengan ulah Kyuhyun yang sudah seenaknya menyebarkan surat cinta dia untuk Woobin.

" Hyung,,, " ucap Kyuhyun polos namun sangat menyebalkan dihadapan Sungmin. " Mwo? " malas Sungmin. Demi apa Sungmin tak ingin berurusan dengan iblis satu ini. Apalagi merusak pagi indahnya.

" apakah begitu sengsara menjadi kakakku? Eoh? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang mulai emosi. Tapi Kyuhyun menikmati wajah emosi Sungmin. Sungmin bahkan terlihat semakin imut saat marah seperti itu. " kalau kau tak menginginkan adik sepertiku, kau bisa menyuruh ibumu untuk tak menikahi ayahku. Dengan begitu kita tak akan mempunyai hubungan apa-apa " Kyuhyun masih asik melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang semakin imut.

" aku tidak akan melakukan itu!"

" Wae? "

" seberapa bencinya aku padamu, aku tak akan melakukan itu! "

" baiklah, aku akan terus mempersulitmu dan menggunakan jurus-jurus andalanku " ejek Kyuhyun. Sungmin makin emosi, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun makin suka melihat wajah menggemaskan Sungmin. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rutinitasnya dari sekarang. Menggoda Sungmin dan melihat raut menggemaskan Sungmin.

" terserah, aku akan terus bertahan."

" untuk apa begitu keras kepala Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu, aku tak punya hati nurani "

" taka pa-apa asal Eomma bahagia " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, smirk yang sedari tadi dipamerkannya perlahan memudar. " apapun pantas, asal Eomma bahagia " lanjut Sungmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin jauh dari jangkauannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. " Lee-Sungmin " ucapnya sendu namun penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu Istirahat,dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah imutnya, Sungmin berencana menemui Woobin. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Di kelas tadi mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berkomunikasi karena pelajaran yang sangat padat.

" Woobin-na,, " panggil Sungmin kala melihat Woobin yang susah payah dengan tumpukan buku di pangkuannya. " oh Sungmin-na,,,"

" ini, saputanganmu sudah aku cuci. Gomawo .." Sungmin menyodorkan saputangan Woobin yang kemarin dia gunakan untuk menyeka airmatanya.

" sebenarnya kau tak perlu mengembalikannya Sungmin-na " ucap Woobin lembut. Dan itu membuat hati Sungmin makin berbunga-bunga. " aah,, gomawo Woobin-na, tapi aku tak enak. Oh apa kau perlu bantuan? " Sungmin berniat membantu Woobin untuk membawakan sedikit buku dari tangan Woobin. Namun saking geroginya Sungmin membuat gerakan yang berlebihan yang mengakibatkan semua buku di tangan Woobin jatuh dan berserakan dilantai.

" Aah mian Woobin-na, biar aku bereskan " Sungmin buru-buru jongkok untuk membereskan semua buku yang berserakan itu. " Gwaenchanna Sungmin-na.. " Woobin ikut berjongkok kemudian tanpa sadar posisi mereka sangat dekat. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa Centi, bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas Woobin di permukaan wajahnya. Sungmin merona dengan jarak sedekat itu, Woobin terlihat begitu mempesona. Senyum kembali terkembang menghiasi bibir tipis Sungmin. Dia mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" mmm,, Sungmin-na,kenapa aku merasa suasana sepertinya tidak beres? " Woobin menatap Sungmin tajam " kau benar, aku seperti melihat hantu di malam bulan purnama, rasanya sangat menyeramkan. "

Sungmin dan Woobin keduanya dengan perlahan menoleh kesebelah, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, di sana sudah ada iblis Tampan yang sama-sama berjongkok dengan Smirk andalannya tengah memperhatikan mereka. " yyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mengagetkan saja! " Sungmin berdiri lalu menatap tajam perusuh yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu.

" apa dia temanmu? " Tanya Woobin mendongak kearah Sungmin. Saat ini Woobin dan Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi berjongkok rianya. " bukan… dia,, dia,, adikku " ucap Sungmin lemas. Woobin sedikit bingung dengan pengakuan Sungmin. Adik Sungmin?

" aah karena ibuku akan menikah lagi, jadi dia anak dari pihak laki-laki " lanjut Sungmin yang menyadari kebingungan Woobin.

" oh begitu. Annyeong, aku Kim Woobin " Woobin gentian menatap Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Namun apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? dia hanya menatap Woobin dengan Smirk yang tak pernah luput dari bibir tebalnya tanpa menyambut jabatan tangan Woobin. Sungmin yang melihat itu merasa gondok luar biasa pada iblis tampan itu.

" Woobin-ssi " tanpa embel-embel Sunbae atau Hyung, Kyuhyun menyebut nama Woobin dan membuat Woobin mengerutkan kening. " kabarnya permainan basketmu sangat bagus, kau ketua yang dihomati semua orang " lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian.

" aahh tidak juga " Woobin berusaha seramah mungkin menghadapi Kyuhyun. Sungmin buru-buru menarik lengan Woobin untuk berdiri dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

" Dengar, dia itu sangat licik " bisik Sungmin. " bukankah dia adikmu? " Woobin ikut berbisik.

" tadi kakakku yang memberitahu kau jago basket " tiba-tiba seperti biasanya Kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah Sungmin dan Woobin yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

" aahh sebenarnya adikku berbicara sangat tulus dan sangat patuh " Ucap Sungmin dengan menggertakan giginya menatap Kyuhyun sebal.

" aku sangat mengagumimu. Apakah ada waktu main basket denganku? " cicit Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah sepolos mungkin dihadapan Woobin.

" mwooo? " Sungmin tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya.

" tidak masalah, kapanpun aku siap, kita sama-sama belajar. Semakin banyak yang suka basket, semakin baik. "

" bagus kalau begitu.. Sampai jumpa."

Sungmin di buat terbengong-bengong dengan ulah Kyuhyun yang so akrab dengan Woobin, apalagi di akhir mereka saling senyum dan mengangkat kepalan tangan agar saling beradu bak seorang sahabat yang sudah sangat dekat. Sungmin rasanya ingin mencakar-cakar wajah tampan sang "Adik" yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Apa maksud dia bersikap manis seperti itu kepada Woobin?

" aku merasa adikmu sangat menyenangkan. Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan berteman dengannya." ucap Woobin saat Kyuhyun telah menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka. dan itu makin membuat Sungmin tertawa panic mendengar penuturan Woobin barusan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyu Line sedang berkumpul di taman belakang Campus. Kyuhyun tiduran di atas rumput dengan buku yang menutup wajahnya menghalau sinar matahari yang dapat menyilaukan penglihatannya. Sementara anak buah Kyuhyun ( Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun ) duduk tersebar di atas rerumputan itu. Pandangan mereka teralihkan oleh kehadiran Namja manis yang dengan langkah pasti menuju kearah mereka. ah lebih tepatnya menuju ketua mereka Kyuhyun.

" kau bahkan mendekati Woobin. Apa rencanamu sebenarnya? " Sungmin berdiri tepat di samping kepala Kyuhyun. dia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil buku yang dipake Kyuhyun untuk melindunginya dari cahaya matahari. Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit merasakan cahaya matahari yang langsung menembus retina matanya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh tingginya agar terduduk. " kau bicara apa? Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun aku Namja yang bersinar main basket. Apa anehnya? " tandas Kyuhyun dengan sangat PD luar biasa.

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah. " kau sama sekali tak bersinar. Jangan sok tahu!"

" Terimakasih atas pujianmu " ucap Kyuhyun masih angkuh. Sungmin sudah siap membuka mulutnya akan membalas perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya. " Sungmin-ssi, kenapa kau masih hidup?" Sungmin beralih menatap asal suara yang ternyata adalah Changmin.

" kau boleh hidup, kenapa aku tak boleh? " tandas Sungmin sinis dan berani. Sepertinya Sungmin tak takut sama sekali pada kelompok Preman Campus yang ditakuti semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu.

" kemarin kau jelas-jelas menampar Kyuhyun. kenapa bisa tak apa-apa? " sambung Minho yang duduk tak jauh dari Changmin.

" tidak masuk akal. Biasanya 2-3 tulang patah itu hal biasa " Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jonghyun yang berbicara tepat di belakangnya.

" karena jika mempunyai dendam, dia harus balas 100x lipat. Itu sifat Pemimpin kami " lanjut Changmin lagi yang membuat Sungmin harus kembali menatap Namja tinggi itu. Sungmin berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. ' rupanya tujuanmu mendekati Woobin adalah untuk membalas dendam padaku ' monolog Sungmin dalam hati. Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin sudah menemukan jawabannya lalu berdiri dan menatap semua anak buahnya dengan senyum licik di bibir tebalnya. " Changminna, setelah istirahat suruh yang lain berkumpul dilapangan" ucap Kyuhyun yang di angguki oleh anak buahnya itu.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah Angkuhnya. Sementara Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Apa maksud Kyuhyun tadi? Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan sesuatu dalam otak liciknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disini lah mereka. di tengah lapangan basket telah berdiri dua Kubu yang kelihatannya sama-sama Kuat. Sungmin melihat kedua kubu itu dari atas tempat penonton. Dia benar-benar panic. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari kedua kubu itu, dia melirik kelompok sebelah kanannya. Dan tersenyum miris kala melihat Woobin yang menjadi pemimpin di kelompok sebelah kanan. Pandangannya beralih pada kelompok sebelah kiri. dia menatap tajam, dengan tangannya terkepal gemas melihat Wajah Iblis Tampan Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan seringai mengerikan menatap lawan dihadapannya. Sungmin berani bertaruh, ini adalah pertandingan basket yang paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarahnya. Suasana sangat tegang. Memang tak banyak yang melihat pertandingan maut itu, namun tetap saja itu melebihi ketegangan pertandingan Internasional.

" Mereka sebenarnya mau main basket atau berkelahi.. " Jongsuk yang berdiri disamping Sungmin ternyata merasakan aura maut juga.

Sungmin tak menghiraukan perkataan Jongsuk, dia kembali melihat kebawah dimana dua Kubu itu telah bersiap untuk saling adu kecepatan memasukan bola kedalam ring.

Woobin tersenyum simpul memandang Kyuhyun yang katanya ' Adik ' Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap tajam Woobin seolah berkata " Sungmin-milikku "

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Chaaaa,,,, chapter 2 Hadiiiirrr….

Akhirnya di sela-sela kesibukan menghadapi UAS saya bisa cicil dulu Utang yang ini… Minta Do'a dari Readers ya, mudah2an UAS'y Lancar.. selancar jemari saya ngetik ni ff. kkkkk,,,,

*Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. maaf, Author labil ini memang Miss Typo... *ng'les..

*di ff ini saya gx ngasih Warning Crack Sungmin-Woobin. karena hubungan mereka gx bakalan berlangsung lama. Chapter Depan saya jamin Iblis Tampan Cho Kyuhyun sudah merebut Uri Eomma.. kkkkkk,,,,

*dan juga, biar lebih aman ini ff saya kasih Rating M aja. coz Otak Yadong saya sudah memproses kejadian-kejadian buat Chapter2 nantinya. hihihi :P

*Oh iya, bagi yang mau di Tag di FB biar gx ketinggalan tiap Update, boleh Request di akhir Review, tulis nama FBnya apa. atau bisa Request langsung di FB saya "Princess Fishy Kyumin" kalo kita udah berteman, pasti saya Tag..soalnya yang saya tahu dan saya Tag hanya sebagian dari yang suka Review. ^^

Okeh,gx bakalan cuap-cuap banyak..

***Review Juseooooooooooooooooooo…..**

*Yang pasti, Reviewnya sangat di tunggu. Siders, Review dong.. tolong hargai karya para Author yang sudah susah payah. meskipun Gaje, namun itu semua hasil kerja keras Author. So, kita saling menghargai ne..

*Kritik dan Saran sangat di terima, namun untuk Bushing maaf semua Author pasti tak ingin menerimanya!

**Special thanks to:**

**danactebh, Yc K.S.H, Love Kyumin 137, S ELF137**

**GaemGyu137, abilhikmah, Chella-KMS, Cho Adah joyers**

**Keyla hb malik, sissy, ratu kyuhae, minnievil9ny tha,**

**Winecouple, hanaKyuMin, Sarle, bebek**

**Zhen Liu, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, 5351**

**Hanami Syaheera, lingpark.**

Gomawo udah review di Chapter 1. Dan gomawo udah mem-fav dan mem-Follow ffnya..

Ayo Review lagi…. ^^

**Akhir kata**

***Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin.. ^^**

**_Princess Kyumin215_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remake dari sebuah Film Taiwan Devil Beside You**

**Meskipun ini Remake, namun Judul di bikin beda karena sangat banyaknya Penambahan dan Pengurangan di sana sini.**

**Oke, lupakan Filmnya dan Nikmati Kyumin Versionnya..**

***My Love, My Brother ***

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee(Park) Jungsoo/ Leeteuk, Cho(Kim) Youngwoon/Kangin**

******Kim Woobin,**Lee Jongsuk ( WooSuk Couple ), and Kyu-Line ( Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun ), Victoria

**Rate : T For this Chapt!**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**-REVIEW DI TUNGGU—**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…!**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**. **

* * *

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt,,,,,,,

Peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan telah terdengar nyaring. Kedua Tim berlarian saling berebut igin memasukian sang kulit bundar kedalam ring. Baik Kyu-Line maupun Tim inti Basket yang dipimpin Woobin keduanya sama-sama kuat. Kedua Tim saling mengisi Skor hampir mencetak angka yang sama. Kyuhyun dan Woobin saling mengejar, saling merebut bola dari tangan masing-masing seolah itu adalah Sungmin yang sama-sama mereka pertahankan.

" Woobin-ah,,, Fightiiiiiing….. " Sungmin berteriak memberi semangat kepada Woobin yang tak pernah kewalahan menghadapi lawan tangguh macam Kyuhyun.

Penonton yang hadir kembali bersorak kala kedua tim saling memasukan bola ke Ring lawan masing-masing. Skor seimbang. Keduanya tak ada yang mau dan berniat mengalah. Kedua Tim terutama sang Kapten dari keduanya begitu gigih memasukan bola kedalam Ring.

" Tim Woobin bermain sangat Fokus, tapi permainan Kyu-Line sangat Kasar " Jongsuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya khawatir melihat permainan yang sedang berlangsung dilapangan.

" itulah yang aku khawatirkan. Jika begini terus, Aku takut Woobin akan terluka. " lirih Sungmin yang lebih khawatir daripada sahabat disampingnya itu.

" sehebat apapun Woobin, kurasa dia akan terluka kalau permainan Kyuhyun sekasar itu " lanjut Jongsuk sedikit melirik Sungmin, namun kemudian kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada kedua Tim yang makin panas memperebutkan bola dilapangan.

Priiiiiiiiitttttttt,,,,,

Peluit tanda pertengahan permainan berbunyi. Kedua Tim menghentikan aksi berebut bolanya dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di pinggir lapangan. Hanya ketua Tim masing-masing yang masih berada di tengah lapangan.

" bukankah ini pertandingan Persahabatan? Untuk apa terlalu serius " Ucap Woobin yang kini berhadapan dengan terlihat telah memebanjiri keduanya.

" aku hanya memiliki satu tujuan. " Kyuhyun memberi jeda dan menatap tajam Woobin " yaitu Menang!" lanjutnya.

" kalau begitu aku juga " balas Woobin.

Mereka berjalan berlawanan untuk bergabung bersama Tim yang lain dan istirahat sejenak.

Sungmin menatap keduanya dari atas tempat penonton. Dia benar-benar Khawatir setelah melihat pertandigan pertama tadi. Apalagi yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Kyuhyun bermain terlalu kasar.

Priiiiiiittttt,,,,,,

Istirahat selesai. Mereka kembali bertanding dilapangan. Kali ini Kyuhyun makin gencar menggiring dan mempertahankan bolanya. Anggota Tim yang lain seolah menjadi penghias lapangan. Karena di pertandingan kedua ini hanya Kyuhyn dan Woobin yang saling mengejar dan berebut untuk memasukan bola. Mencetak skor. Keduanya saling membalas memasukan bola bergantian.

" Woobin-ah Fightiiiiiiingg… " lagi-lagi Sungmin berteriak dari arah penonton. Namun teriakan nyaring Sungmin tak pernah di dengar oleh Woobin maupun Kyuhyun, merika terlalu fokus untuk merebut bola dari tangan masing-masing.

.

" pertandingan tinggal 10 detik lagi " Jongsuk was-was melihat jam tangannya. Sungmin lebih was-was lagi melihat kedua Kapten yang masih saling berbut bola.

Kyu-Lin meminpin. Hanya beda satu angka.

Kyuhyun membayangi Woobin yang kini tengah memantul-mantulkan bola siap melempar. Wasit kembali meniup peluit pertanda pertandingan usai kala Woobin melempar bola dari jarak yang tak bisa dibilang dekat. Semuanya menatap bola yang melayang indah menuju ring. Kalau bola masuk berarti mereka seri. Tak ada yang kalah ataupun menang.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan di dada berharap bola yang kini melayang indah dapat mendarat mulus kedalam Ring. Mulutnya sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti melapalkan do'a, matanya makin membulat dengan senyum melebar kala melihat bola itu akan masuk kedalam Ring. Namun senyum manisnya memudar dalam hitungan detik kala si kulit bundar hanya mengenai tepian Ring dan meluncur kebawah tanpa masuk terlebihdahulu kedalam Ring keramat tersebut. semua yang menyaksikan mendesah kecewa kecuali Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi memamerkan seringaian iblisnya kehadapan Woobin.

" aku kalah " ucap Woobin masih tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya tersenyum puas dan beranjak dari lapangan basket bersama anggota Kyu-Line lainnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Genk perusuh itu beranjak, langkah mereka terhenti kala mendengar suara Woobin dari belakang.

" permainan basketmu bagus. Maukah kau bergabung bersama Tim kami? " seringai iblis terukir dibibir tebal Kyuhyun sebelum membalikan badan menghadap Woobin . " boleh juga " Kyuhyun kembali memebrikan tatapan tajamnya ke tempat penonton.

" jika dia mau menjadi Manajer Tim basket. Aku bersedia bergabung " lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang berada di tempat penonton. Sungmin hanya membulatkan mata tak percaya. Apalagi yang direncanakan iblis tampan itu kali ini? " aku? " Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri kaget.

Woobin menatap keatas dimana Sungmin berdiri. " kebetulan masalah ini telah kami pikirkan sejak lama. semester ini Manajer kami berhenti. Kami juga belum menemukan penggantinya " Woobin berucap sambil berfikir, kemudian dia kembali menatap Sungmin " jika kau bisa menggantikannya itu akan sangat bagus sekali. Tapi,, menjadi manajer kami akan sangat melelahkan. Kami tak memaksamu Sungmin-ah "

" aah tidak,,, tidak,, aku tidak terpaksa. Aku… " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak " akan melakukannya. Oke… ? " ucapnya kemudian. Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Lebih baik dia menyetujuinya dengan suka rela.

" oke Deal… " jawab Kyuhyun dengan memberikan senyum se Innocent mungkin. Sementara Sungmin merasa ingin mencabik-cabik wajah tampan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" apakah kita benar-benar akan bergabung bersama Tim basket? " Tanya Minho. Saat ini Kyu-Line tengah berada di Caffe samping Campus mereka.

" sejak kapan aku pernah berbicara bohong? " Kyuhyun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Minho dengan sedikit berteriak.

" kenapa kita harus bergabung? " Tanya Changmin kemudian.

" kau tidak suka basket? " Kyuhyun menatapa Changmin tajam

" Suka " cicit Changmin

" kenapa kau begitu banyak bicara. Kalau tak suka ya jangan bergabung " Final Kyuhyun. Dan semua bungkam. Tak ada yang berani melawan Kyuhyun. mereka sangat mengetahui watak Kyuhyun, kalau sedang ada yang dia inginkan. Sang ketua itu tak akan pernah menyerah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…..

Ini adalah hari pertama Sungmin menjadi Manajer Tim Basket. Meskipun dia amat sangat membenci Iblis Keren yang sialnya akan menjadi "Adik" tirinya itu, namun menjadi Manajer Tim tak buruk juga. Dia jadi bisa sering-sering bertemu dengan Ketua Tim basket tersebut. contohnya saat ini. Sungmin berdiri di pinggir lapangan Menyaksikan ' Sang Kekasih' yang tengah latihan bersama Anggota Tim yang lain.

Mungkin jika ada yang melihat, akan berfikiran Sungmin sedikit,, ekhem " tidak beres" karena saat ini dia tengah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat sang pujaan hati ditengah lapangan. Otak mungilnya kembali berfantasi yang indah-indah membayangkan jika setelah selesai latihan sang ketua Tim yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Duuuiiiinngggg….

Fantasi liar Sungmin buyar dalam sekejap kala dirasakanannya ada tangan jahil yang menjitak kepala cantiknya sadis. Sungmin berbalik untuk protes se jadi-jadinya pada si Penjitak tersebut. tapi kala dirinya berbalik, siapa yang dia dapatkan? Iblis Keren Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu setia dengan seringai mengerikannya berdiri dihadapan Sungmin bersama Anggota Kyu-Line yang lain.

Sungmin memandang tepat pada Obsidian kelam dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di setiap pinggir pahanya. 'Firasatku, selama ada iblis itu tak ada yang sesuai keinginanku, aku ingin mematahkanmu menjadi dua…' teriak Sungmin -dalam hati tentunya.-

Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin mencondongkan badannya dan membuat jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi " Manajer Tim, menjaga Tim adalah tugasmu " ucapnya tepat di depan bibir Sungmin. Setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin -yang masih gondok luar biasa- menuju Woobin dan tim yang lain untuk bergabung latihan basket.

.

Semua Tim sibuk latihan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? dia dengan santainya duduk di bawah Ring Basket dengan beralaskan matras yang tebal.

" air… " teriaknya. Dan dengan sekejap, Sungmin berlari mengambilkan Air untuk Kyuhyun.

" Handuk " Sungmin kembali berlari mengambilkan handuk.

" Jus buah… " lagi-lagi Sungmin dengan cepat berlari untuk mengambilkan apa yang Kyuhyun suruh. " aku tak bisa membukanya. Bukakan untukku " perintah Kyuhyun cuek. Sungmin mengocok Jus buah di tangannya dengan kesal kemudian membukanya dan memberikan pada sang Iblis Tampan di hadapannya. Sumpah demi apa, saat ini Sungmin ingin sekali menendang Kyuhyun sampai kebulan. *oke, lebay Author*

.

Semuanya masih sibuk latihan, Kyuhyun beralih tiduran di pinggir lapangan tanpa memakai alas dengan kedua tangan menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. " aku mau di pijit " teriaknya.

" MWO? " Sungmin yang sedang menyaksikan sang kekasih berlatih sontak membalikan badan menatap sang perusuh kesal.

Kyuhyun mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian mengadu pada sang Kapten Basket. " Ketua, Manajer ini sama sekali tak bekerja. " adunya.

Sungmin dengan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memukul-mukul kecil lengan Kyuhyun bermaksud memberikan pijatan agar sang " adik " merasa nyaman. Sepertinya Sungmin bukan menjadi manajer Tim, lebih tepatnya dia tetap menjadi pembantu Kyuhyun. Woobin yang melihat keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia hanya berfikir itu bagus juga agar mereka berdua lebi akrab. Bukankah Kyuhyun akan segera menjadi ADIk Sungmin?dan itu berarti Kyuhyun akan menjadi Adik iparnya juga. –aigoooo,,,, pemikiran yang begitu positif Woobin-ah…-

.

.

.

.

" hosh,,,,,, hosh,,,, hosh,,,, " Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku penonton. Pekerjaan yang benar-benar melelahkan.

" Sungmin-ah, bagaimana? Kau sudah mempunyai kesempatan berdua bersama Woobin? " Jongsuk menghampiri sahabat tercintanya yang terlihat mengenaskan itu.

" tak akan mungkin bisa selama ada iblis itu " ucap Sungmin tak bergeming di tempat.

" Minnie-ya, kau harus lebih hati-hati "

" hati-hati kenapa? " Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangkit dan duduk menghadap Jongsuk.

" dulu Kyuhyun adalah anggota Tim Basket juga. Dan kabarnya dia pernah memukul pelatih Tim basketnya. "

" mwo? Dia bahkan berani memukul pelatih? "

" emm.. tapi karena kaya dan berkuasa, masalah itu selesai begitu saja. "

.

" omong kosong! " Sungmin dan Jongsuk keduanya dikagetkan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi.

Changmin menghampiri keduanya kemudian berbaring di kursi penonton disamping Sungmin. " Kyuhyun tak seperti itu. Saat di High School, di Tim basket ada orang gendut. " Changmin memulai bicara. Sebenarnya Sungmin dan Jongsuk ogah mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Kyuhyun itu, namun mereka tetap mendengarkannya.

Dengan sedikit melirik kedua Namja manis di sampingnya, Changmin kembali berucap.

" gerakan orang itu bukan hanya lamban, namun dia juga merepotkan orang lain. Dua tahun bergabung dengan Tim, menyentuh bolapun tidak. " Sungmin sedikit tertarik dengan cerita Changmin. Dia beralih menatap Changmin dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Changmin katakan selanjutnya. " suatu hari pelatih tim memarahinya karena dia tak bisa apa-apa. Pelatih sangat marah besar dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya diucapkan pada seorang murid. Saat itu Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka mendatangi sang pelatih dan memukulnya. Dan akhirnya dia dihukum. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalahnya, namun dia terlalu peduli pada orang lain. Itulah Kyuhyun. dia sangat setia kawan. " Sungmin menundukan kepala tak percaya. Benarkah Kyuhyun orang yang seperti itu?

.

" orang gendut itu adalah aku " Sungmin kembali menatap Changmin tak percaya. Changmin memberikan sebuah foto kehadapan Sungmin. Foto dirinya yang dulu bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap foto itu dengan perasaan yang sulit di jabarkan. " kami memang anak-anak nakal yang aneh. Namun bukan karena Kyuhyun anak Komisaris kami berteman dengannya. Tapi karena kami menyukai kepribadian Kyuhyun." lanjut Changmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk menatap foto Changmin. Hatinya sedikit ragu. Apakah dia terlalu membenci Kyuhyun berlebihan? Benarkah apa yang Changmin katakana?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin kembali berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyuruh Sungmin membelikan semua makanan dan minuman yang dia inginkan. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk menyanggupi apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan padanya.

.

.

"apa tidak salah? Jelas-jelas aku manajer Tim, kenapa menganggapku pesuruh " Gerutu Sungmin. Saat ini Sungmin sudah membeli semua pesanan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan dengan mulutnya yang trepout lucu sambil terus mengumpat Kyuhyun. " dia selalu saja menyuruhku ini dan itu. Meskipun Changmin selalu memujimu, tapi aku merasa kau sangat buruk. " Sungmin masih mengutuk Kyuhyun sambil terus melangkah menuju lapangan basket. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti kala seorang Yeoja menghadangnya.

" kau lagi? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? " Sungmin mengenali Yeoja itu. Yeoja yang waktu itu pernah menghadangnya juga.

" aku yang seharusnya bertanya Sunbae. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Bukankah surat cintamu sudah kukembalikan? " Ucap sinis sang Yeoja yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

" Surat Cinta?"

" Surat cintamu untuk kapten basket. Aku bahkan membantumu memuatnya di madding. dan membuat hubunganmu dengannya lancar. Tapi kenapa kau masih mendekati Tuan Muda? "

Sungmin diam ditempat. ' jadi yang menyebarkan suratnya bukan Kyuhyun? ' berarti dia telah salah faham terhadap Kyuhyun? berarti Kyuhyun tak bersalah? Pikirnya dalam hati. Ada sedikit penyesalan yang terselip di hati Sungmin. Dia yang salah, dia yang menuduh Kyuhyun melakukannya.

" kenapa kau begitu jahat? " Sungmin menatap Yeoja itu dengan geram. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang Yeoja, bisa saja Sungmin mengajaknya berkelahi saat itu juga.

" benarkah? Kau salah Sunbae. Aku lebih jahat dari yang kau kira " ucap angkuh Yeoja yang membuat Sungmin kesal bukan kepalang itu. Sungmin menatap tajam Yeoja yang kini menatapnya. Sungmin bersumpah dia benar-benar tak menyukai Yeoja dihadapannya kini.

.

" yyaa,,,! apa yang kalian lakukan disitu? " Suara berat seseorang membuyarkan keduanya.

" ish,, ingat Sunbae, aku tak pernah main-main " ucap Yeoja itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih beridiri ditempatnya kesal.

Sungmin beralih menatap seseorang yang menginterupsi mereka beberapa saat lalu. Seorang Ahjussi tampan yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Sungmin berfikir sebentar. Apakah dia mengenalnya? Kenapa Ahjussi itu tersenyum dan makin mendekatinya?

" oh Sungminnie,, akhirnya kita bertemu " Ahjussi itu langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin yang diserang tiba-tiba tak mempunyai waktu untuk menghindar. Dia hanya bisa berontak dalam pelukan Ahjussi yang kini mendekap tubuhnya sangat erat. " yyaa,, Ahjussi, lepaskan aku. Kau siapa? " Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Ahjussi itu. Dia mengira bahwa Ahjussi itu sedikit tidak normal. dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri, namun kekuatan Namja Dewasa itu lebih besar darinya.

.

" yyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! " teriakan seseorang berhasil melepaskan Sungmin dari jerat kuat Ahjussi yang kini melonggarkan pelukannya.

" oohhh anakkuuuu….. " Ahjussi yang Sungmin yakini tidak normal itu beralih memandang seseorang yang Sungmin tahu itu Kyuhyun dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya seperti kepadanya beberapa saat lalu. Sungmin hanya bisa melongo melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia belum bisa mengerti situasi apa yang saat ini menimpanya. Hingga sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepala Cantiknya kala melihat kedua Namja dihadapannya masih berpelukan. Ah ani, lebih tepatnya Ahjussi itu yang memeluk Kyuhyun. " apakah dia ayah Kyuhyun? " bingoooo….. perkiraan Sungmin kali ini tepat sekali.

" Sungminnie, Annyeong… aku Cho Kangin. ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Kelak aku akan menjaga ibumu dan dirimu juga. Emm? " Ahjussi yang ternyata Komisaris Campusnya yang berarti Ayah Kyuhyun tersebut menyodorkan tangan kearah Sungmin. Sungmin dengan kikuk menjabat tangan kekar nan hangat tersebut. " Annyeong,, A,,Ahjussi.. " cicit Sungmin sedikit ragu.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini? " ucapan songong Kyuhyun membuat sang Appa beralih kesampingnya dan merangkul pundak sang anak Tampannya kuat " Aigoooo Uri Kyunnie,,, kita sekarang satu keluarga. Kau ingat? Saat kau tahu akan mempunyai kakak, kau sangat bahagia. " Sungmin kembali dibuat kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya. Benarkah?

" yyaa! Appa..! jangan menucapkan omong kosong! " Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan sang Appa dan menatap Sungmin kikuk. Kyuhyun berjalan untuk meninggalkan mereka. namun langkahnya terhenti kala harus kembali mendengar ocehan Kangin yang menurutnya tak penting dan sangat memalukan.

" Minnie-ya, sebenarnya dari dulu Kyuhyun sudah membicarakanmu dan memperhatikanmu. Dari awal dia sudah mengetahui kau Kuliah jurusan apa, tanggal dan bulan lahirmu, usiamu. Dia sudah memperhatikan semuanya " Sungmin lagi-lagi dibuat tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

" Appaaaa! Hentikan omong kosongmu! " teriak Kyuhyun tak ingin Kangin berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

.

" Komisaris, ternyata anda disini. Ada yang harus anda tandatangani. " Seorang Namja paruh baya yang diyakini Sungmin seorang Sekretaris sang Calon Appa datang bagai penyelamat Kyuhyun.

" ah Ahjussi, cepat bawa orang tua ini dari sini " Kyuhyun yang merasa lega memberikan perintah yang sangat tidak sopan kepada Namja paruh baya tersebut.

" Minnie-ya, Ahjussi pergi dulu. Lain kali kita bicara lagi " Kangin menatap Sungmin sebentar sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri canggung karena hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Sungmin masih shock dengan apa yang dia dengar dari Kangin. Dan diapun sedikit malu bertemu Kyuhyun. Sungmin malu karena telah menuduh Kyuhyun yang menyebarkan suratnya untuk Woobin. Sungmin merasa bersalah. Amat sangat bersalah.

.

Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Namja tampan itu dengan tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Objek tampan tersebut.

" Mwo? " Kyuhyun yang merasa kikuk di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh Sungmin akhirnya bersuara.

" apa kau begitu dekat dengan Ayahmu? "

" jangan so tahu. "

" aku tak pernah melihatmu begitu ketakutan. Tak disangka. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedingin Es tetap kewalahan menghadapi ayahnya " Sungmin tersenyum mengejek. Baru kali ini dia begitu berani manghadapi Kyuhyun. jelas saja Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan di depan Ayahnya, Kyuhyun takut ayahnya membocorkan semua rahasianya.

" kau terlalu banyak bicara dan So Tau Lee Sungmin.. "

Sungmin diam. Dia kembali teringat perdebatannya dengan Yeoja tadi dan mengingat kesalahannya yang telah menuduh Kyuhyun. perkataan dia waktu itu sangat kasar terhadap Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ssi, Mianhae… " ucap Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun menatap perubahan sikap Sungmin. Meskipun dia bingung Sungmin meminta maaf soal apa, namun Dia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Sungmin katakana selanjutnya.

" aku salah faham tentang surat itu. Aku juga berbicara sangat kasar waktu itu. Jeongmal Mianhae.. " Kyuhyun masih diam. Hatinya lega sekaligus mengagumi wajah cantik dihadapannya. Kyuhyun masih menunggu Sungmin berbicara kembali " kau pantas marah. Dan kau berhak tak memaafkanku. "

Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya. Dan Kyuhyun masih diam. Dia tak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Dia terlalu lega mengetahui Sungmin tak salah faham lagi terhadapnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tim Basket masih berlatih dengan giat. Woobin memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dia membuka tas ranselnya dan tersenyum melihat dua Tiket konser yang dibelinya beberapa waktu lalu. " aku ingin mengajak Sungmin kencan sambil melihat konser. Apakah dia akan bersedia? " monolog Woobin sambil menggengam kedua tiket tersebut. " ah,, aku akan mengajaknya. "

Woobin melihat keseluruh penjuru lapangan. Tak ada Sungmin disana. Dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya dan memberikan tiket itu pada Sungmin.

" Changmin-ah, apa kau melihat Sungmin? " teriak Woobin pada Changmin yang saat itu masih asik memasukan bola kedalam Ring.

" Dia pergi membeli minuman "

" apakah dia sibuk? Aku akan membantunya " Woobin berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket. Dia terlalu bahagia untuk segera mengajak Sungmin kencan dan tak menghiraukan teriakan Changmin dari belakang. " yyaa! Aku belum selesai bicara. Kyuhyun sudah membantunya " teriak Changmin yang sangat sia-saia. Karena sang Kapten basket sudah melesat meninggalkan lapangan.

.

.

.

.

" benarkah kau meminta maaf? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu " ucap Kyuhyun. saat ini KyuMin tengah berjalan di lorong kampus dengan tangan sebelah kiri Kyuhyun membawa air minum untuk Tim basket.

" aku tak masalah. Kau berhak marah. Bahkan kau juga berhak kalau mau memukulku " cicit Sungmin yang tetap fokus memandang kedepan.

" apa kau tak akan menyesal? "

" tidak. ini memang salahku "

" bisa-bisa gigimu patah "

" taka pa-apa "

" wajahmu juga bisa memar "

" emm.. "

Mereka berbicara sambil berjalan beriringan tanpa melihat ekspresi satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis Sungminpun ikut berhenti. " baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menghajarmu " Kyuhyun beralih menghadap Sungmin yang diam tak bergeming. 5 detik kemudian, Sungminpun menghadap Kyuhyun dan sudah siap apapun yang akan terjadi. Dia tak peduli Kyuhyun akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Karena dia memang salah.

" pejamkan matamu " titah Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sempat ngilu membayangkan wajahnya akan babak belur akhirnya menurut juga untuk menutup mata.

" aku akan mulai "

" emm.. "

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menutup mata. tangan sebelah kanan Kyuhyun sudah terkepal kuat. Diapun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi siap untuk melayangkan satu bogem mentah kewajah mulus Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya resah. Jujur diapun merasa takut. Meskipun dia menguasai bela diri, namun jika harus dihajar dengan sukarela seperti ini tetap saja nyalinya sedikit ciut. Apa yang akan terjadi pada wajah mulusnya setelah ini?

Kyuhyun makin menatap tajam Sungmin, tangannya sudah sangat siap meluncur pada wajah polos dihadapannya.

Sungmin menunggu, menunggu kepalan keras tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di wajahnya. Sungmin makin mengerutkan keningnya was-was.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya kearah Sungmin, kepalan tangannya terangkat keatas dan…

Blasssss,,,,,

tangan yang terkepal itu meraih belakang kepala Sungmin kemudian dengan secepat kilat menyatukan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Pinkish Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin, menciumnya dengat sedikit ganas. Sungmin yang merasakan benda kenyal menempel bahkan melumat bibirnya membuka kedua matanya. Dan yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam dihadapannya. Sungmin buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun dan membuat pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. " apa yang kau lakukan! " bentaknya tak terima.

" bukankah sudah kubilang, apapun yang ku inginkan, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya? "

" tapi, tidak dengan menciumku! "

.

" Sungmin-ah,,,bukankah kalian kakak adik? " Sungmin makin dibuat kaget dengan hadirnya seseorang yang amat sangat tidak dia harapkan kehadirannya untuk saat ini. Dan orang itu, sekarang telah melihat semuanya?

" Woobin-ah… "

" ya. kami akan menjadi kakak adik yang berbahaya. " Final Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

_ T.B.C_

*pertama-tama makasih bgt buat **GaemGyu137 **udah ngingetin Typo yang paling fatal di awal chapter kemarin. Kemarin aku mau Edit, tapi ffn ngajak ribut mulu. Jadi, kalo ada yang masih bingung. Di awal Chapter kemarin aku nulis " Adik Angkat" seharusnya itu aku nulis " Adik Tiri." Jeongmal Mianhae atas Typonya.. *Jedotin Pala Ke Dada Donghae… :P *

* dan untuk **shippo chan 7**, gx apa-apa ko Say.. kamu memang bener waktu Chapter satu memang aku percepat alurnya.

Yah, mungkin bagi yang pernah nonton Drama Aslinya(semua pernah kaya'y. kkk,,,,) jangan heran kalo nanti banyak alur yang jungkir balik kaya di Chapter satu kemarin. Dan di sini akan banyak perbedaan karena karakternyapun aku sesuaikan dengan semua Cast di ceritanya. So, tinggalkan dulu Dramanya. Nikmati KyuMin Versionnya. Okke… ^^

*di ff ini KyuDad sering bgt Senyum? Yah benar sekali. Tapi senyumnya senyum yang sesuatu. kkkk ,,,,

*saatnya Review… ayo Review yang sebanyak-banyaknya biar ni ff terus lanjut…

**Special thanks to:**

**Zhen Liu,** **Love Kyumin 137**, **S ELF 137**

**GaemGyu137,** **Chella-KMS,** **Cho Adah joyers**

**sissy, ratu kyuhae,** **Winecouple,** **bebek, shippo chan 7**

**danactebh,** **Lilin Sarang Kyumin,** **5351, ISungyi**

**Tiemackh Charvoet, Mincha, Phia89, 1307**

**Han Min Ji, hanami Syaheera, **

**fitriKyumin, gweboon,viekrungysweetpumpkin**

**ParkNaYoung, Park Ryeo My, teukieduckie**

**Dan buat Para Guest Juga… **

Gomawo udah review di Chapter 2. Dan gomawo udah mem-fav dan mem-Follow ffnya. Ayo kali-kali nongol di kotak Review donk…

Yang udah Review, Ayo Review lagi…. ^^

Setiap di akhir, sayyah pasti selalu tulis siapa z yang udah Review di Chapter sebelumnya.

Tapi,, Jeongmal Mianhae kalo ada yang gx ketulis.. itu bisa jadi dua Faktor.

Yang pertama: FFN yang sering ngajak ribut. Kadang yang udah Review itu gx masuk.

Atau yang ke dua: sayyah yang salah, gx bisa lihat dengan teliti.

So, kalo ada yang merasa udah Review tapi gx kesebut. Protes z ya. silahkan bebas mo marah-marahin sayyah juga boleh. Kkkk,,,,,

**Akhir kata**

***Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng Kyumin.. ^^**

**_Princess Kyumin215_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remake dari sebuah Film Taiwan Devil Beside You**

**Meskipun ini Remake, namun Judul di bikin beda karena sangat banyaknya Penambahan dan Pengurangan di sana sini.**

**Oke, lupakan Filmnya dan Nikmati Kyumin Versionnya..**

***My Love, My Brother ***

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Woobin, Lee Jongsuk ( WooSuk Couple ), and Kyu-Line ( Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun ), Victoria**

**Rate : T For This Chapt!  
**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**-REVIEW DI TUNGGU—**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…!**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

" apa yang kau lakukan! " bentak Sungmin tak terima setelah pagutan bibir mereka terlepas.

" bukankah sudah kukatakan, apapun yang ku inginkan. Pasti akan kudapatkan. "

" tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berang

" karena aku mengiginkanmu! " kedua obsidian itu menatap lekat manic Foxy indah dihadapannya.

" Sungmin- ah, bukankah kalian kakak adik? "

" Woobin-ah… "

" ya. kita akan menjadi kakak adik berbahaya yang melakukan ini " Final Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" yyaa,, jangan bicara omong kosong! Kakak-adik berbahaya apa maksudmu! " Sungmin makin menatap Kyuhyun berang. Sungmin beralih menatap Woobin yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka. " Woobin-ah, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan "

" ini seperti yang kau pikirkan Woobin-ssi " susul Kyuhyun

" kumohon kau diam Kyuhyun-ssi! "

bukannya mendengarkan kata-kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah merangkul bahu Sungmin erat.

" Lepaskan aku ! " Sungmin berontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. " Woobin-ah.. aku… "

" Woobin-ssi, mianhae… " Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan semena-mena. Sungmin makin kebas dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar panik menatap Woobin.

Woobin melihat keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kecewakah? Marahkah? Dia memang pantas seperti itu. Hey,, siapa yang tidak marah jika kekasih sendiri di Cium Orang lain dengan disaksikan oleh mata kepala sendiri.

" Rupanya begitu. Pacaran adalah kebebasan setiap orang. Jadi kau tak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku " Ucap dingin Woobin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Woobin-ah… " Sungmin memanggil Namja yang disukainya namun tak berhasil. Woobin berlari meninggalkan mereka setelah meninggalkan kata-kata pedas yang tepat menembus jantung Sungmin. Sungmin hanya dapat melihat punggung Woobin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dengan perasaan menyesal.

" Reaksinya begitu dingin. Menyebalkan.. " lirih Kyuhyun yang masih mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" ini semua salahmu. Sekarang dia salah paham padaku " Jerit Sungmin kesal.

" apa yang salah? Lagipula ini kenyataan "

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? "

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk untuk menatap Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya. " pikirkan sekali lagi " cicitnya menatap tajam Sungmin. mendengar itu, Sungmin mengangkat kepala dan kedua foxy beningnya tepat menatap Obsidian menawan Kyuhyun. lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

DEG….

Entah detak jantung siapa yang berdetak kencang saat ini. -Ataukan detak jantung mereka berdua?- Yang pasti, mereka masih saling menyelami objek bundar dihadapan masing-masing. tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka cari didalam sana.

Sungmin yang pertama kali memutus kontak diantara mereka. diapun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan membawa perasaan yang sangat campur-aduk. Saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sementara Kyuhyun, dia masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya seperti membenahi perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menjalar memenuhi jantungnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari jongsuk, Sungmin akhirnya mau mengikuti sahabat manisnya itu kelapangan Basket. Utuk apa? Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menemui sang Ketua Tim Basket dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka.

" Woobin-ssi, ada yang ingin Sungmin katakana " teriak Jongsuk kala mereka telah memasuki area lapangan Basket dan menemukan orang yang dicari.

" itu…. " Sungmin sedikit terbata sambil menatap Woobin. " mm,, Mianhae Woobin-ah.. ini tentang pekerjaan manajer " tiba-tiba hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sungmin. dia merutuki dirinya. Apa yang barusan dia katakana?

" kalau tak mau bekerja ya sudah! " ucap Woobin. Sungmin sontak menatap Woobin kaget. Woobin sangat dingin sekali, Sungmin yakin dia sangat marah besar padanya.

" kau tiba-tiba meminta cuti panjang. Kami tak butuh manajer yang tak serius bekerja! " lanjut Woobin tetap dingin.

" kau benar. Mianhae… " hanya itu yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Woobin menatap Sungmin sebentar kemudian berlalu untuk meninggalkan kedua Namja manis yang makin tak percaya atas sikapnya yang tak biasa.

" yyaa,,,! Sungmin sudah meminta maaf dan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa sikapmu seperti ini? " Jongsuk sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Woobin.

" kau seharusnya tahu Sungmin menyukaimu. dia hanya dijerat oleh Kyuhyun. dia juga tak menginginkan itu semua terjadi. Setidaknya kau dengarkan dulu penjelasannya. " lanjut Jongsuk saat dia telah berhasil menarik tangan Woobin sehingga mengakibatkan langkah Woobin terhenti sejenak.

" apa kalian sudah selesai? Aku masih ada urusan. Aku akan pergi sekarang " perkataan Woobin makin mencengangkan bagi Jongsuk dan Sungmin. setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Woobin beranjak meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah katapun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Woobin benar-benar marah, dan itu sangat menakutkan. Dia bahkan belum menjelaskan apa-apa padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan gontai di halaman Campus, dia menundukan kepalanya dalam. Hatinya masih perih melihat sikap Woobin yang sangat dingin padanyaya.

" Sungmin-ah.. "

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kebelakang dimana asal suara yang barusan memanggilnya.

" Woobin-ah.. " cicitnya tak percaya. Benarkah itu Woobin? Dia tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan makin mendekatinya?

" mian, tadi aku bersikap kasar padamu " ucap Woobin saat mereka telah berhadapan.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam menatap Woobin. Ini saatnya dia menjelaskan semuanya. Bukankah Woobin sepertinya sudah tak semarah tadi? Bahkan dia meminta maaf atas sikap kasarnya.

" Woobin-ah,, mianhae..sebenarnya kemarin itu,,,, "

" apa kau mau pergi nonton konser bersamaku? " Woobin memotong ucapan Sungmin yang masih menggantung.

" eh? " Sungmin menatap Woobin tak percaya. Apakah itu berarti dia memaafkannya?

" sebenarnya kemarin aku ingin menyampaikan ini padamu. Tapi 'adikmu' yang sangat ajaib itu mengacaukan semuanya dan mengakibatkan aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat menyinggung perasaanmu. Mianhae Sungmin-ah.. " ucap tulus Woobin.

" anio Woobin-ah,,, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kenapa malah kau yang meminta maaf. "

Mereka kembali saling menatap, namun kali ini senyum bahagia terukir menghiasi bibir mereka.

Woobin menghela nafas lega. Kalau bukan karena Jongsuk sahabat Sungmin yang tadi menemuinya diam-diam dan dengan gigih meluruskan semua permasalahan mereka, mungkin Woobin saat ini tak akan berbuat hal yang seperti ini. dan mungkin Woobin akan sangat menyesal seumur hidup jika terus menerus larut dalam kesalahpahaman. Jongsuk ternyata benar dan sangat membantu. Didalam hati, Woobin sangat iri Sungmin mempunyai sahabat sebaik Jongsuk.

" baiklah Sungmin-ah, sampai bertemu nanti sore "

setelah Sungmin meng 'iya' kan ucapan Woobin, akhirnya mereka berpisah dengan hati yang teramat gembira.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyu-Line sedang sibuk menyiapkan Panggung Spektakuler di depan Caffe milik ayah Kyuhyun. kyuhyun sangat serius menyiapkan semuanya. Bahkan saat yang lain berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar mengisi tenggorokan mereka yang kering, Kyuhyun bahkan menolak minuman yang Changmin tawarkan untuknya.

" kenapa Kyuhyun sangat serius sekali? " heran Minho saat menerima botol minuman dari Changmin.

" artis yang akan manggung saat ini adalah sahabat dekatnya. Makanya dia ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk konser sahabatnya itu " Jelas Jonghyun menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

Merekapun kembali bekerja tanpa bercanda sedikitpun. Meskipun mereka terkenal Genk yang nakal-nakal, namun mereka sangat serius kalau sudah mengerjakan sesuatu. Baik itu tugas sekolah ataupun tugas yang lainnya seperti saat ini.

.

.

Kyhyun meletakan pernak-pernik panggung yang telah dirasa cukup kemudian mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku yang ada disana. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian kemarin sore. Saat tatapan dalam dirinya dan Sungmin bertemu, tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya sangat berdetak kencang. Dia akui, dia memang menyukai Sungmin dan ingin memilikinya, namun perasaannya kemarin-kemarin tak sedahsyat saat ini. Apakah sekarang dia sudah benar-benar sangat mencintainya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sore harinya...

Sungmin terlihat sibuk memilih baju mana yang akan dikenakannya saat pergi nonton konser bersama Woobin. Dia ingin terlihat sempurna dihadapan pacarnya, apalagi dia dan Woobin baru saja berbaikan. Dia ingin tampil sebaik mungkin.

" assaaaa,,, memakai baju ini saja. " Sungmin telah menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga diapun mulai untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Woobin menggenggam dua tiket konser dan menunggu Sungmin di taman dekat tempat konser diadakan. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ini kencan pertama mereka, dia juga sangat tegang. sama halnya dengan yang Sungmin rasakan. namun….

Senyumnya lenyap seketika saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kala jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Dia menatap Woobin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dia tahu Woobin dan Sungmin sudah baikan. Tak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui apa saja yang Sungmin lakukan setiap harinya. Jadi dia pasti tahu saat ini Woobin tengah menunggu Sungmin untuk berkencan.

Ciitt,,,ciiitt,,,ciiitt,,,

Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap Woobin, fokusnya tiba-tiba teralihkan pada cicitan seekor burung diatas kardus kecil. Kyuhyun makin memperhatikan burung kecil disana. Burung itu tak dapat terbang karena kakinya terikat pada kardus. Dia merasa sesuatu tidak beres, dengan segera Kyuhyun berlari ketempat dimana burung kecil itu berada. mengambilnya, melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya kemudian saat dia melempar kardus kecil itu, ada bunyi yang lumayan keras dari dalam sana. bunyi petasan. Dan sialnya, tangan kiri Kyuhyun terkena ledakan petasan-petasan nista tersebut.

" kau tidak apa-apa? " Woobin yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melihat telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang berdarah. Sementara tangan kanannya menggengam sesuatu.

" gwaenchanna,, sepertinya ada anak nakal yang sangat iseng " Kyuhyun membuka genggaman tangan kanannya kemudian burung kecil yang berhasil selamat itu terbang bebas keangkasa. Woobin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Antara heran dan kagum. Kyuhyun ternyata mempunyai sisi baik. Pikirnya.

" kau akan pergi kemana? " Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu Woobin akan kemana bertanya basa-basi.

" aku akan pergi nonton Konser bersama Sungmin "

" tak kusangka kau seorang pecinta olahraga tertarik juga pada music "

" aku juga tak menyangka kau permainkan orang lain tanpa merasa bersalah, apalagi dia Hyungmu "

" kau benar. aku tak peduli status dia apa. Hanya ada satu hal... " Kyuhyun member jeda. Menatap Woobin tajam lalu melanjutkan " siapapun yang dia pilih nantinya. Mau kau atau orang lain. Tapi aku akan merubah hasilnya. Karena dia milikku " tandas Kyuhyun arogan.

Woobin berfikir sejenak " aku pemain basket, siapapun yang ada dilapangan baik itu lawan atau kawan, kalau aku yang memegang bola, aku yang menang "

" kau jangan lupa, aku juga bisa bermain basket. "

Saat mereka masih saling adu mulut, Seorang bocah laki-laki berjalan membawa kardus kecil ditangannya. Kyuhyun yang meyakini anak itu yang menyebabkan kekacauan tadi langsung berlari kearahnya dan merebut kardus yang dipegangnya.

" jika lain kali kau melakukan hal tadi pada burung lain. Aku akan mengambil meriam besar untuk memBom ayammu. Kau dengar? " peringat Kyuhyun.

Namun tepat saat Kyuhyun memarahi bocah nakal tersebut, Sungmin muncul menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berteriak pada anak kecil. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendapatkan nilai negative dimata Sungmin.

" yyaa Cho Kyuhyun! apa yang kau lakukan! " Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyundan menatapnya tajam.

" menurutmu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anak tadi? Kau begitu jahat. Apakah ibumu tak pernah mengajari sopan santun? " cerocos Sungmin tanpa tahu keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

" kau sangat memahamiku ternyata. Bahkan aku jahat sampai ibuku pun menyerah "

" aku tak memahamimu!aku tak mau memahami orang yang berbuat jahat namun masih merasa bangga sepertimu. Kau… "

" Sungmin-ah,, sudahlah jangan berbicara lagi. " Woobin yang memang mengetahui Kyuhyun tak bersalah berinisiatif menghentikan perkataan Sungmin sebelum makin keterlaluan.

.

Kyuhyun melepas syal kecil yang menutupi leher Sungmin dan sontak membuat Sungmin membelalak kaget.  
" ini sangat tidak cocok untukmu " ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dentuman suara Music mengalun indah. Sebuah anggota dari sebuah Grup Band memainkan alat music masing-masing dengan bersemangat diatas panggung. Di tempat penonton, Sungmin dan Woobin tengah berdiri berteriak bersama penonton lainnya. Sungmin baru kali ini menonton konser Live, dia menikmatinya. Sejenak dia melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang membuatnya kesal beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba, di tengah Konser yang sedang berlangsung, salah satu gitaris jatuh Pingsan diatas panggung. Kejadian itu sontak membuat semuanya berteriak histeris. Mereka merasa khawatir pada idola mereka. dengan cekatan semua anggota Band membawa sang gitaris kebelakang panggung.

Penonton berharap-harap cemas sambil berdoa semoga idola mereka baik-baik saja. suasana mendadak hening tak ada yang berani bersuara ataupun berteriak seperti tadi. Semuanya diliputi rasa kekhawatiran.

.

Dan Tidak berapa lama,, saat satu persatu anggota Band idola mereka naik panggung, Penonton menatap mereka penuh harap. Semua penonton dapat melihat anggota Band idola mereka Komplit. Tapi ada yang sedikit ganjil diatas sana. seorang gitaris yang tadi pingsan, memang naik kepanggung. tapi dia menggunakan Topeng.

Meskipun sempat merasa heran, namun sang Vocalis yang berseru agar mereka tak merasa cemas membuat mereka lega dan kembali menikmati Konser.

Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. meskipun yang saat ini diatas panggung memakai topeng, tapi dia yakin bisa mengenali siapa dibalik topeng tersebut, ditambah dengan Syal kecil yang amat sangat dia kenali melingkar indah membelit telapang tangan kirinya.

" **Kyu, bantu kami untuk melanjutkan konser ini. Kau bisa bermain gitar bukan? Tolong bantu kami " Ucap sang Gitaris yang tadi telah siuman dibelakng panggung.**

.

Sungmin yang tadinya antusias kini diam terpaku. Dia tahu itu Kyunyun. Dan bukan itu yang membuatnya diam. Dia dengan jelas melihat Syal kecil yang melilit tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya berwarna hijau terang kini berwarna kemerahan, yang Sungmin yakini itu warna merah darah. 'apakah Kyuhyun terluka?' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Konser berakhir dengan Sukses. Semua penonton membubarkan diri teratur. Begitupun dengan Woobin dan sungmin. namun Sungmin masih diam. Dan Woobin tahu diamnya Sungmin karena apa. Diapun mengetahui kejadian saat konser tadi. Dia tahu itu Kyuhyun, dia tahu Kyuhyun terluka.

" Woobin-ah, terimakasih telah mengajakku nonton konser " ucap sungmin akhirnya.

" Sungmin-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini mengenai Kyuhyun " Woobin berhenti sebentar, melihat perubahan dalam ekspresi Sungmin. " hari ini kau salah paham pada Kyuhyun. dia bukan sengaja memarahi anak kecil tadi. Anak itu yang terlalu nakal. Aku melihat semuanya. "Sungmin diam. Lagi-lagi dia salah faham kepada Kyuhyun?

" sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini.. "

" gomawo Woobin-ah.. kau memang orang baik. "

Setelah sedikit berbincang, Woobin dan Sungminpun berpisah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan, perkataanya tadi sore sangat keterlaluan pada Kyuhyun. dan lagi-lagi itu karena salah paham. Kenapa dia selalu saja dihadapkan pada hal sulit seperti ini? Apalagi yang harus dia katakana saat bertemu Kyuhyun nanti?

Drrttt,,,drrrttt,,,

Sungmin merogoh saku celananya untuk mendapatkan gadget hitam miliknya.

Panggilan dali Eomma pikirnya. Diapun menempelkan gadget tersebut pada telinga sebelah kirinya.

" ne eomma? " ucapnya malas.

" Waeo Chagi? Kau sakit? " suara Leeteuk disebrang terdengar khawatir.

" ani, Eomma.. "

" Chagi,, jeongmal mianhae. malam ini Eomma akan menginap dirumah nenekmu. Dia sakit. Mmm,, malam ini kau menginap di rumah Kangin Ahjussi. Ne..? "

" MWOOO? Shireo! " Sungmin membulatkan matanya sambil menjerit di pinggir jalan.

" Chagi,,, eomma khawatir kalau kau dirumah sendirian. Kau menurut saja. eemm? "

" Shireo Eomma.. aku akan dirumah saja sendiri. "

" Chagi,, jangan membuat khawatir eomma. Dengarkan eomma. Oke.. "

" tapi eommaa… " PIP… sambungan terputus sbelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

What the?

Sungmin harus menginap di rumah Kyuhyun? apakah ini merupakan kiamat untuknya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan disini lah Sungmin berada, berdiri canggung didepan pintu rumah besar kediaman keluarga Cho. Setelah dijemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga tersebut, Sungmin dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus berada di tempat ini sekarang.

" Sungminnie, kenapa kau tak masuk. Ayo masuk " Kangin menarik tangan Sungmin kedalam, dan Sungmin hanya mengikuti dalam diam. Dia mengintip dari belakang Kanging untuk memastikan apakah Iblis Tampan itu berada di sana. dan ternyata Sungmin bisa bernafas lega. Karena dia tak terlihat walau hanya sehelai rambutnya pun.

" mulai hari ini, anggap ini sebagai rumahmu. Kau jangan Sungkan. Kita akan menjadi keluarga " ucap Kangin ramah, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk kikuk.

.

.

Sungmin beserta CALON Ayahnya itu sekarang tengah duduk di Sofa tengah rumah besar tersebut. di hadapan mereka terlihat sebuah album masa kecil. Itu album keluarga. Sungmin dapat melihat sosok-sosok mungil dalam album tersebut yang Kangin bilang tadi adalah Kyuhyun saat bayi. Sangat lucu. Di album tersebut Sungmin bagai melihat sendiri pertumbuhan Kyuhyun, mulai dari bayi, balita, kanak-kanak bahkan sampai Kyuhyun beranjak Remaja. Sangat menggemakan. Jelas sekali berbeda dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kangin menjelaskan setiap foto yang mereka lihat. Diapun menjelaskan semua moment bahagia dan lucu dari foto-foto tersebut. tak dapat dipungkiri Sungmin senang melihatnya. Kyuhyun sangat lucu saat dia masih kecil. -Menurutnya—

Kemudian Sungmin tak sengaja melihat satu foto Kyuhyun kecil dipeluk oleh seorang Yeoja cantik.

" apakah ini ibu Kyuhyun? " Sungmin bertanya pada Kangin disampingnya.

" emm,, ne.. aah.. kukira foto itu sudah tak ada. "

" mianhae Ahjussi " Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah karena harus mengungkit kenangan masa lalu sang 'ayah'.

" kau tak perlu minta maaf. " ucap kangin tulus.. " saat istriku meninggalkan rumah, Kyuhyun masih sangat kecil. Saat itu pernikahan kami gagal karena aku yang terlalu sibuk bekerja. Dan menyerahkan semua urusan rumah pada istriku. Dan saat Kyuhyun tengah memerlukan kasih sayang seorang ibu, dia malah kehilangan ibunya. "

Sungmin terdiam. Penjelasan panjang lebar Kangin sangat mengganggu detak jantungnya. Dia kembali teringat perkataan kasarnya pada Kyuhyun sore tadi.

" **menurutmu** **apa yang kau lakukan pada anak tadi? Kau begitu jahat. Apakah ibumu tak pernah mengajari sopan santun? "**

**" kau sangat memahamiku ternyata. Bahkan aku jahat sampai ibuku pun menyerah "**

Kali ini Sungmin sudah sangat kasar pada Kyuhyun. dia benar-benar menyesal. Sungmin sudah menyinggung hal yang di kiranya paling Sensitive untuk Kyuhyun.

Dalam diam, Sungmin kembali mendengarkan cerita kangin.

" keluargaku hancur, itu merupakan kegagalan terbesarku "

" Ahjussi,,, "

" Sungminnie, aku tahu saat ini Kyuhyun sangat pemarah. Bisakah kau membantuku? Bantu aku membuat Kyuhyun lebih baik. Aku percaya kau bisa menghilangkan sifat pemarah Kyuhyun. "

" Ahjussi,,, " Sungmin menatap Kangin bingung.

" kumohon Minnie-ya, jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik "

Apalagi ini? Sungmin jelas-jelas tak mempunyai hubungan baik dengan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang dia harus menjaganya? Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum ngilu membayangkan semuanya.

Namun detik berikutnya senyum tulus kembali terukir. ' Kangin Ahjussi memang mempunyai hati yang baik. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Eomma sangat mencintainya ' bisik batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

" kau datang kesini mencariku? "

Sungmin menatap Namja tampan yang baru saja menghampirinya.

" ish,,, jangan berharap " ucapnya sedikit galak. Meskipun dia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, namun dia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, kau sudah pulang? Ommo,, ada apa dengan tangnmu? " Kangin menghampiri sang anak kemudian langsung mengangkat tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang di balut perban.

" hanya luka kecil " ucap ketus Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu ke kamar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kasur dikamarnya. Bibir tebal itu tak henti menyunggingkan senyum dengan kedua tangannya memutar-mutar Syal kecil berwarna hijau milik Sungmin.

Tok,,, Tok,, Tok,,

Kegiatannya terhenti kala mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarnya. Diapun buru-buru menyembunyikan Syal yang sedari tadi dimainkannya kebawah bantal.

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

.

" Kyuhyun-ssi, gwaenchanna? " ucap Sungmin tanpa basa basi saat pintu telah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tinggi tampan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun melihat telapak tangannya yang masih dibalut perban asal. Dia menghela nafas, tak menyangka Sungmin akan datang kekamarnya. " gwaenchanna "

" boleh aku masuk? Aku akan mengobati lukamu " Suara Sungmin sedikit melunak. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan biasanya yang sering berteriak kesal kearah Kyuhyun.

" ini sudah cukup. "

" jangan keras kepala Cho Kyuhyun. lukamu bisa infeksi "

Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut. Dia hanya diam duduk diatas tempat tidur saat Sungmin tengah sibuk membuka kotak P3K dan bersiap mengobatinya.

Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, membuka perban yang dililit asal oleh Kyuhyun dan membuka telapak tangannya. Dengan telaten, dia mengusapkan cairan betadin diatas luka akibat letupan petasan tadi sore. Sungmin diam, dia kembali mengingat kata-kata kasar atas kesalah fahamannya.

" apakah sakit? " Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. dan dia terbelalak kaget kala menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan sangat intens. " sakit " ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin kembali menundukan kepala untuk melanjutkan acara mengobatinya. ' kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu ' batin Sungmin. sungguh tatapan Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dari biasanya, bukan tatapan tajam mengerikan yang biasa Sungmin dapatkan. Tapi tatapan yang sangat lembut. Dan siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan sangat terpesona.

" apakah masih sakit? " Sungmin kembali bertanya. Namun kali ini tak menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperdekat jarak mereka kemudian berbisik halus tepat di telinga Sungmin. " sakit " bisiknya.

Sungmin makin menunduk. Posisi mereka saat ini sangat dekat. " apa kau kedinginan? " tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

" ani… "

Kyuhyun meraih selimut di bawah kakinya.

Sreeett...

dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memakaikan selimut tersebut diatas kepala mereka. hingga kini mereka berada dalam satu selimut namun masih posisi terduduk.

" aa,,aaku ti,tidak kedinginan " ucap Sungmin terbata. dia benar-benar merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar kencang saat ini.

Kyuhyun makin mendekati Sungmin dan menidurkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sungmin. " ada kau yang mengobatiku, aku sudah tak sakit lagi " ucapnya kemudian terpejam.

' dia tidur ' batin Sungmin.

.

Sungmin dengan perlahan menidurkan Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang benar kemudian menyelimutinya. Dia berniat untuk beranjak dari kamar tersebut. namun saat dia akan melangkahkan kakiknya, sebelah tangan Kyuhyun menahan celana yang dipakainya. Sungmin kembali akan melangkah, namun pegangan Kyuhyun sangat kuat. Diapun akhirnya duduk di samping Kyuhyun mengamati wajah tampan Kyuhyun saat tertidur.

'dia sangat Tampan kalau seperti ini '

"ish,, apa yang kupikirkan " Sungmin memukul kepalanya gemas. sadarkah dia kalau saat ini jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat mengamati Wajah Tampan yang tertidur dihadapannya?

akhirnya diapun memutuskan tetap duduk disana menunggu cengkraman Kyuhyun di celananya terlepas.

Namun apa yang terjadi?...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya..

Kyuhyun memandang wajah cantik yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. ' kau Namja, tapi kenapa begitu cantik ' batinnya.

" Morning…. " setelah merasa cukup mengamati wajah polos itu Kyuhyun akhirnya berucap.

" nngh… morning…. " balasnya. Kyuhyun makin menyunggingkan senyum bahagia kala mendengar balasan dari bibir tipis dihadapannya.

Namun tidak dengan pemilik bibir tersebut. dia membuka perlahan matanya, seluruh nyawanya belum terkumpul utuh .

' Tunggu….. Morning? '

Dia menoleh kesamping dengan segera. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia kala mendapatkan Iblis keren tengah menyunggingkan seringai andalan dihadapannya.

" YAAA! APA YAANG... " teriak Sungmin menggantung perkataannya sambil bangkit terduduk di atas kasur.

" semalam kita tidur bersama " ucap Kyuhyun tenang dengan seringaian khas yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_T.B.C_**

*Muehehehehehehehehehehehe ayo anak-anak KyuMin silahkan berfantasi apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam..kkkkk,,,,,

*aku ngerasa ini alurnya kecepetan..bener gx Reader? Jeongmal Mianhae...

*Dan sekali lagi, ini gx bakalan sama persis kaya Drama aslinya karena aku sesuakan lagi dengan semua karakter yang ada disini.. ^^

**Di sini juga aku sebagai anak yang baik mau ngucapin

****Saengil Chukkae daddy…. ^^**

***Happy Kyuhyun Days to All… ^^**

**Mian for Typo(s) sayyah Miss Typo..kkkkk,,,,,

**Hanya di Chapter ini saja aku gx bakalan nyebutin yang udah review… Jeongmal… Jeongmal,,,, Jeongmal Mianhae…. *BngkungBarengSungjin***

**Pokoknya, karena Chapter ini aku Post di hari yang Spesial, aku mau ngucapin jeongmal Gomawo,, jinjja,,Jinjja Gomawo buat semua Readers dan juga Siders, terutama yang udah review di Chapter kemarin. Gomawooo...**

** Buat yang udah Review, sekarang jangan lupa Review lagi ne… ^^**

**Buat Siders, ini kan hari bahagia, nongol donk… okee.. ^^**

**Review….. review… review…!**

**Pokoknya Thanks to All….. **

**Akhir Kata..**

**HAPPY KYUHYUN DAYS… ^^**


End file.
